Amira/Geschichte
Amira, Prinzessin von Ägypten Christine Frasseto Prolog Das Fieber nagt an mir, ebenso die Schande. Ich bin allein in diesem Land Ägypten, wohin die Befehle meines Generals Ptolemaios mich geführt haben. Was ist aus meinen Kampfgefährten geworden? Ich verließ das Schlachtfeld am Ufer des Hydaspes, als der General den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. Ich sah Alexander den Großen von Bucephalus' Rücken stürzen, als Bogenschützen auf Bäumen und gepanzerten Elefanten ihre Pfeile auf ihn regnen ließen. Ich sah viele, viele Griechen, Makedonier, Perser und indische Barbaren in diesen schrecklichen Wäldern sterben, wo nur der Regen noch reichlicher floss als das Blut. Richteten wir, Alexanders Soldaten, oder die indischen Barbaren das barbarischere Blutbad an? In den sieben Jahren, seit wir Makedonien verlassen und nach und nach diese fernen Reiche erobert haben, galoppierte er auf dem treuen Bucephalus an der Spitze seiner Truppen, gab uns Kraft und Mut, versprach vor jedem Kampf Gold und Ruhm; Fußsoldaten und Reiter riefen seinen Namen und schworen, sich selbst zu übertreffen. Dieser Mann hatte im Kampf mehr Schläge abbekommen als alle Veteranen zusammen; er konnte uns über unsere Grenzen hinausführen. Dank ihm würden wir zu Helden werden, mit Ruhm und Ehre bekrönt, von allen bewundert. Unsere Familien würden reich werden, und unser Andenken würde auch lange nach unserem Tod noch in Ehren bewahrt werden. Es war begeisternd, für einen König wie Alexander zu kämpfen! Aber nach den unzähligen Pässen des Hindukusch mit ihren eisigen Winden, nach den feindlichen Wäldern mit ihren Regenfluten und tödlichen Schlangen, wo uns das schmutzige Wasser ein blutiges Fieber brachte, wollten viele von uns umkehren. Ich sehe unseren König Alexander heute noch auf seinem großartigen schwarzen Pferd sitzen und uns anfeuern, trotz der Müdigkeit und der Angst, die an unseren Eingeweiden nagte, weiterzukämpfen. Wir folgten ihm auch dieses Mal. In unser Unglück. Wir fanden weder Gold noch Ruhm, nur Tod und Verwüstung. Nachdem unser verwundeter König gestürzt war, übernahm General Ptolemaios den Befehl. Er vertraute mir eine Mission an, die mich für lange Zeit von Schlachtfeldern fernhalten würde. Ich galoppierte unermüdlich nach Westen. Aber in meinem Kopf tobte eine andere Schlacht; der Gegenstand, den Ptolemaios mir gegeben hatte, übernahm die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken. Die Stimmen unsichtbarer Wesen befahlen mir, zu meinem König zurückzukehren, warfen mir Verrat vor, bedrohten mich mit den schrecklichsten Qualen des Hades. Nachts fand ich keinen Schlaf, denn grässliche neunköpfige Schlangen versperrten mir den Weg. Ich versuchte, die Köpfe abzuschlagen, aber vergebens, sie wuchsen nach und wurden immer mehr. Verstört ritt ich weiter, zog an den uralten Pyramiden von Heliopolis vorbei, in denen die Pharaonen dieses Landes mit ihrer Beute eine letzte Ruhestätte fanden. Die steinernen Götter schienen bei diesen von Menschen gebauten Wüstenbergen Wache zu halten. Ich ritt weiter nach Westen und floh vor der Gesellschaft von Reisenden oder Dorfbewohnern. In diesem Tal fiel mein treues Pferd dem Biss einer riesigen Schlange zum Opfer. Ich begrub es mit großem Bedauern und wollte zu Fuß weitergehen, aber bald unterlag ich der Erschöpfung, der glühenden Sonne und dem Fieber. In der folgenden Nacht kam ein weißes Pferd zu mir und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Es sah genauso aus wie mein totes Pferd, und ich war froh, es im Hades wiederzutreffen. Aber als ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlte, wurde mir klar, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Ich stand auf, lehnte mich an seine Flanke und folgte ihm zu seinem Unterstand, wo ich nach und nach wieder zu Kräften kam, dank der darin verborgenen Quelle, der Früchte und dem Wild in diesem Tal. Ich bin nicht der erste, der in diesem Gebäude wohnte. Als ich die Darstellungen dieses alten Volkes betrachtete, vermutete ich, dass sie Gebete an ihre tierköpfigen Götter, die auch über die Pyramiden wachten, hier in die Wände geritzt hatten. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie den Unterstand verließen, aber sie hatten ihre Meißel und Farbpulver zurückgelassen. Außerdem Papyrusrollen; diese Pflanze wächst in Fülle an den Flussufern, und ich begann, auf diesen Rollen meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber bald quälte mich der verfluchte Gegenstand wieder, trotz des Schutzes der ägyptischen Götter. So fasste ich den schändlichen Entschluss, mich von ihm zu trennen, solange ich noch einigermaßen bei klarem Verstand war. Aber ich musste dafür sorgen, dass er nie in andere Hände geraten konnte. Ich erinnerte mich an die List des Odysseus bei der Belagerung von Troja, der Stadt, die selbst der große Held Achilles nicht erobern konnte. Er ließ ein riesiges Holzpferd bauen, in dem sich seine besten Krieger versteckten. Das Pferd wurde vor den Stadtmauern als Geschenk stehen gelassen, und es wurde das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht, dass die Griechen die Belagerung Trojas aufgegeben hätten. Als der Tag anbrach, entdeckten die Trojaner das Pferd und holten es in die Stadt. Während sie ihren Sieg feierten, schlüpften die Elitekrieger leise wie Schlangen aus dem Bauch des Holzpferdes und öffneten die Tore Trojas. Die versteckte griechische Flotte kehrte zurück, nahm Troja ein und machte es dem Erdboden gleich. Der weise Odysseus sagte: „Am besten ist ein Geheimnis offen vor aller Augen versteckt.“ Papyrusrollen, im Jahr 2014 entdeckt in einer Höhle in der Sketischen Wüste in Ägypten. Wahrscheinlich geschrieben um das Jahr 320 v. Chr. von Leutnant Demetrios von der Armee Alexanders des Großen. Kapitel 1 „Leyla, Liebes, ist das Karamell gleich so weit?“ Die freundliche Stimme meiner Tante Wadiha reißt mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Ich stoße einen kurzen Schrei aus, als ich sehe, dass der wertvolle Inhalt des Topfes anfängt, braun zu werden. Ich drehe schnell das Gas ab und schnippe mit dem Zeigefinger einen Tropfen der heißen Flüssigkeit außen auf eine Kaffeetasse. Wenn der Tropfen fließt, ist es noch nicht fertig. Wenn er sofort fest wird, ist das Karamell genau richtig. Und so ist es. Ich presse schnell etwas Zitronensaft über der Mischung aus und verschlage alles kräftig mit einem Holzlöffel. Den Löffel hole ich ein paarmal heraus und honigfarbene Fäden fließen träge nach unten. Puh! Ich habe die kostbare Mischung gerettet, die sie Karamell nennen; dabei ist sie gar nicht süß. Es ist eigentlich ein Zuckerwachs zur Haarentfernung, das für die Kundinnen in Tante Wadihas Schönheitssalon bestimmt ist! „Masa'a al-khair! Guten Abend, meine Damen, Ihre Lieblings-Peinigerin ist wieder da!“ Als ich den Hauptraum des Schönheitssalons betrete, werden die Kundinnen unruhig und gackern wie Hühner, wenn ein hungriger Fuchs herumschleicht. Es ist das Donnerstagabend-Ritual: sich zurechtmachen für das Wochenende, das in Ägypten freitags und samstags ist. Frisch manikürte Hände und lackierte Nägel tanzen im Rhythmus des Gelächters und der leisen Flüche, die auf mich herabregnen, während ich das Karamell an die Kosmetikerinnen verteile. „Warum bringt ausgerechnet das hübscheste Mädchen von Kairo so viel Elend?“, kichert Oum Ali. Dabei zittern ihre üppigen Speckfalten, die nach der Tradition den Reichtum und die Liebe ihres Mannes anzeigen. „Wer schön sein will, muss leiden, Habibti!“, lacht Sitt Dounia. „Lass die Kleine in Ruhe!“ „Ich habe gehört, du hast einen Freund?“, flüstert Patil Papazian so diskret wie eine Kalaschnikow-Salve und rollt die Augen voll Vorfreude auf den Klatsch. Jetzt beginnt das Verhör ... Warum muss Tante Wadiha ihren Kundinnen meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen? Ich merke, dass ich rot wie eine Paprika werde! „Sieht dein Märchenprinz gut aus? Ist er reich? Ich hoffe, er ist nicht geschieden, wo er doch Amerikaner ist? Wie hat er dir den Antrag gemacht? War es romantisch? Hat er eine eigene Wohnung? Wie viele Kinder wollt ihr haben? ...“ Wie viele Kinder? Darum geht es überhaupt nicht zwischen John und mir. Er hat mir ein bisschen mit historischer Online-Recherche geholfen, weil er IT-Profi ist und ich keine Ahnung habe, er hat mich in der Mensa zum Essen eingeladen und wollte mich nach der Vorlesung in seinem alten Simca 1000 nach Hause fahren ... Heute Abend wollte er sogar mit mir nach Alexandria! Ich habe natürlich nein gesagt! Was glaubt er denn, wer er ist? Ein Märchenprinz auf seinem Schimmel, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mit einem Schlag seines Säbels einen schrecklichen Drachen köpft? Schon in meinen Kinderträumen hatte ich den Märchenprinzen aus dem Sattel geworfen und war mit dem weißen Hengst zu einer unglaublichen, unendlichen Reise aufgebrochen. Ich habe noch nie einen Märchenprinzen gebraucht, um im Leben zurechtzukommen, und jetzt werde ich nicht damit anfangen! Ich will schnell das Thema wechseln und frage die Kundinnen, womit sie sich nach der Karamellfolter erholen wollen: Limonade, Tee, Kaffee, Karkadeh aus sudanesischem Hibiskus, oder einfach mit einem Glas Wasser und dem berühmten Tablett mit „süßen Küsschen“ meiner Tante. Winzige Portionen – wegen der Schuldgefühle – Baklava, Mahalabia, Basbusa und Atayef, dicker Orangenblütensirup, alles ultrafett und megasüß. Ich bereite in der Küche die Tabletts mit Süßigkeiten vor und behalte dabei die Uhr im Auge. Noch eine gute Stunde, bis der Salon schließt und mich in die Freiheit entlässt. Dabei mag ich die Atmosphäre im Salon eigentlich gern, diese Insel des Friedens, wo Muslime, Drusen, Christen und Juden stillschweigend übereingekommen sind, religiöse Differenzen zu ignorieren und sich als Frauen zu verbünden. Wenn nur unsere führenden Männer, die Zyniker, Tyrannen, Fanatiker und Sexisten, etwas von dieser Weisheit erleben könnten – wie würde unsere Welt dann wohl aussehen? Ich vertreibe diesen utopischen Gedanken und schicke meiner wunderbaren Tante im Geist einen Kuss; sie verdient den Friedensnobelpreis! Ich bin so froh, dass sie mich überredet hat, nach dem Ende meines Studiums an der American University of Cairo in ihrem Salon zu arbeiten. Mit dem großzügigen Bakschisch – Trinkgeld von den Kundinnen –, meinem Gehalt und einem Stipendium kostet mein Studium meine Eltern praktisch nichts. Und ich kann studieren, was ich schon immer wollte: Archäologie und vor allem Ägyptologie, die Wissenschaft, durch die ich die Geheimnisse der außergewöhnlichen altägyptischen Kultur enträtseln kann. Wer sagt, dass dieser Beruf nur etwas für Männer ist? Schließlich endet der Tag und damit die Woche. Der Salon ist aufgeräumt, geputzt und auf Hochglanz poliert. Ich ziehe meine weiße Bluse aus, dafür Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe an und binde mein Haar in einen festen Knoten, den ich unter dem Helm verstecke. Ich bin froh, dass ich kaum Rundungen habe und als Junge durchgehe; nicht alle Ägypter sind so offen und tolerant wie meine Familie. Vielleicht sollte ich erzählen, dass meine Mutter Muslimin ist und einen katholischen amerikanischen Vogelbeobachter geheiratet hat, und dass ihre Schwester, Tante Wadiha, mit einem Kopten verheiratet ist, einem orthodoxen Christen der ersten ägyptischen Kirche, die im Jahr 40 vom Apostel Markus gegründet wurde. Das war zu ihrer Zeit bestimmt nicht einfach, aber sie haben sich durchgesetzt, und ich bin stolz auf sie. Ich werde auch aus Liebe heiraten, wenn ich eines Tages den Mann meiner Träume treffe! Aber bis zu diesem hypothetischen Tag genieße ich meine „Freiheit“ als Wildfang. Hosen sind einfach viel praktischer zum Rollerfahren oder Reiten! Meine Tante stopft mir ein großes, in Alufolie gewickeltes Päckchen in den Rucksack. Das seien die Reste der süßen Küsschen, die ihre Kundinnen nicht aufgegessen hätten, erklärt meine Tante. Aber ich weiß, dass sie donnerstags immer astronomische Mengen einplant, um ihre Nichte zu mästen. Ich umarme meine großzügige Tante, die mich ermahnt, vorsichtig zu fahren, und gehe in den Hinterhof, um meinen alten, ziemlich unzuverlässigen Roller zu starten. Ja, John hat ihn zurechtgemacht, denn er ist als Mechaniker genauso gut wie als Informatiker, aber von ihm wollte ich eigentlich nicht reden! Kapitel 2 Ich schlüpfe zwischen den Mülltonnen des Hauses durch, und sobald ich durch das Tor auf die Straße gelange, überfallen mich das vertraute Durcheinander, die Gerüche und Geräusche der Stadt. Willkommen in der unbeschreiblichen Mischung von Aufregung und Trägheit, die in den Straßen von Kairo herrscht. Ich schlängle mich mühsam zwischen den Passanten durch, von denen viele – laut in ihr Handy sprechend – noch den letzten Einkaufsbummel machen, bevor es dunkel wird und die Imame zum Gebet rufen. Eine dichte, bunte Menge, in der sich traditionelle und westliche Kleidung mischen. Mein Blick wandert über den Kitsch, die überladenen Schaufenster, die neben modernen, westlich eingerichteten Boutiquen bestehen. Appetitanregende Düfte wehen von den Falafel-Ständen an meine Nase; dort gibt es frittierte Kichererbsenküchlein mit Knoblauchsauce, Zitrone und Sesampaste. In den Ahuas treffen sich die Männer zum Shisha rauchen und spielen hitzige Runden Backgammon, bei denen die Spielsteine laut aufs Brett knallen. Die Bürgersteige sind bedeckt mit Ständen, wo Videokassetten, CDs, DVDs, gefälschte amerikanische oder europäische Markenartikel verkauft werden, aber auch mit Fisch- und Gewürzständen und Händlern von Zinngeschirr. Ich weiche gerade noch einem Schwall Wasser aus, mit dem ein Händler versucht, den Staub vor seinem Laden niederzuhalten. Der Schuhputzer, der in der Nähe kauert, beschwert sich, denn der Schlamm spritzt auf seine Werkbank, sodass er mit seiner Arbeit von vorn beginnen muss. Aber gerade als der Streit zwischen den beiden richtig in Gang kommt, ruft ein Kunde den Händler zu sich. Augenblicklich ist sein zuckersüßes Lächeln wieder da und er vergisst den Zwischenfall. Endlich gelange ich auf die Straße, wo ein Taxi wie verrückt hupt, um einen Eselskarren, der die Straße blockiert, zum Weiterfahren zu bewegen. Ich schlängle mich so gut wie möglich durch, kann gerade noch einem Laster ausweichen, der schwarze Dieselabgase ausqualmt, überquere eine mit Fahrzeugen jeden Alters völlig verstopfte Kreuzung und erreiche endlich eine breitere Straße, wo ich etwas schneller fahren kann. Oh nein, der Verkehr steht, die Fahrzeuge stecken fest wie Fliegen in einem Honigglas. Die Polizisten können gestikulieren und pfeifen, wie sie wollen; der Donnerstagabendverkehr in Kairo ist einfach ein Albtraum. Na gut, dann fahre ich einen anderen Weg, auch wenn er nicht so sicher ist; er führt über den Tahrir-Platz, den sogenannten Platz der Befreiung, der seit dem Ägyptischen Frühling 2011 im Zentrum so vieler Diskussionen steht... Die Revolution hat mich ziemlich aufgerüttelt, wie viele junge Leute meiner Generation. Ich war erst 14 als ich diesen Wind der Freiheit spürte, der unsere Herzen bewegte, Köpfe und Straßen in Brand setzte, zu blutigen Zusammenstößen, Razzien und Gewalt von allen Seiten führte. Die bittere Asche der „Rückkehr zur Normalität“ hat uns gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein. Hat man nur dann eine Chance gehört zu werden, wenn man brutale Behandlung riskiert? Wir gingen ins Radio und in die sozialen Netzwerke, und trotz aller Enttäuschungen haben wir noch Hoffnung, dass wir diese Welt etwas besser machen können. „Yallah! Fahr weiter, Idiot!“ In meine Gedanken versunken habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass die Fahrzeugschlange wieder in Bewegung gekommen ist, langsam wie warmes Karamell. Das ungeduldige Hupen und die aggressiven Gesten zu den Schimpftiraden der Fahrer treiben mich vorwärts, und ich fahre zwischen den Autoschlangen hindurch. Ich mache einen Umweg durch die Gassen entlang der Nilkanäle mit ihren Balkonen voller Topfpflanzen, wo der Geruch von Schlick und Fisch mit Rosen und Jasmin konkurriert. Zumindest der Abgasgestank lässt hier nach. Dann fädle ich mich wieder auf die Hauptstraße ein, die mich in den Südosten der Stadt bringt. Ich werde mich eher nördlich halten und nach Alexandria fahren. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, in das Team des berühmten französischen Archäologen Jean-Yves Empereur zu kommen, der eine Notgrabung mitten im Stadtzentrum von Alexandria leitet. Denn, ganz abgesehen von den wunderbaren Unterwasserfunden am Standort des alten Leuchtturms, gibt es in Alexandria noch viele Überreste aus der ptolemäischen Zeit mit ihren Geheimnissen zu entdecken. Die moderne Stadt wurde auf der Antiken errichtet, deshalb sind Ausgrabungen nur dann möglich, wenn ein Gebäude abgerissen wird, Straßen und Brücken neu gebaut oder renoviert werden. Vielleicht finden wir ja eines Tages das Grab Alexanders des Großen? Hier in Alexandria vollendete 283 v. Chr., kurz vor seinem Tod, der frühere griechische General Ptolemaios, später der Stammvater einer langen Pharaonendynastie, die mit der ungestümen Kleopatra 30 v. Chr. endete, den Bau des Grabmals für Alexander den Großen. Er holte die mumifizierten Überreste des Eroberers aus Memphis zurück und bestattete sie endgültig an einem Ort, der Alexanders Ruhm würdig war. Aber nach all den Konflikten, Bränden, vernichtenden Erdbeben, gierigen Grabräubern und skrupellosen Schatzjägern, die von Ägypten fasziniert waren, hat nie jemand das berühmte Grab gefunden. Das könnte doch ich eines Tages tun, oder??? Schluss mit den Tagträumen. Ich bin nur die Praktikantin und hatte sowieso schon Glück, für die letzte Grabung genommen zu werden, deshalb werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich stundenlang auf allen vieren herumkriechen, in der Hoffnung, eine Keramikscherbe oder einen Hühnerknochen zu entdecken, Belege für eine antike Mahlzeit. Aber Archäologie braucht genauso viel Geduld wie Leidenschaft, und am Anfang muss man eben auch scheinbar unbedeutende Hinweise sammeln, wie versteinerten Abfall! Ich biege um die Ecke einer Reihe von baufälligen Gebäuden und die riesigen Pyramiden von Gizeh erheben sich vor mir. Cheops, Chephre und Mykerinos, majestätische Gräber von Königen, Königinnen und bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten der Pharaonenzeit, nicht zu vergessen die berühmte Sphinx, alles Überreste der ägyptischen Hochkultur vor 4.500 Jahren. Ich kenne sie zwar alle nur zu gut, trotzdem läuft ein ehrfürchtiger Schauer über meinen Rücken. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, weckte ihr Anblick in mir den Wunsch, Archäologin zu werden. Als Kind fühlte ich mich wie Howard Carter, der im frühen 20. Jahrhundert das Grab von Tutenchamun und seinen legendären Schatz im Tal der Könige entdeckte. Und meine Eltern hatten allen Grund zum Schreien, als sie den verwüsteten Gemüsegarten und die mit krakeligen, klebrigen Hieroglyphen verzierten Mauern sahen... Solange sie meine zukünftigen Entdeckungen noch nicht bewundern können, sammeln sich Touristen aus aller Welt am Fuß der Pyramiden. Unzählige Busse belagern den Parkplatz, die Menschen strömen in Wellen heraus, verfolgt von Souvenirverkäufern. Ich weiß, wie wichtig der Tourismus für die Wirtschaft meines Landes ist, aber manchmal träume ich von verlassenen Straßen. Endlich erreiche ich den Desert Highway, die Straße, die Kairo mit Alexandria verbindet; vorsichtig, weil die anderen Fahrer es genauso eilig haben wie ich, ins Wochenende zu starten, drehe ich den Gashebel auf ... Kapitel 3 Der Desert Highway... ist alles andere als wüst und leer! Bald wird es dunkel, und ich muss die Müdigkeit aus meinen Augen blinzeln, die immer wieder von schlecht eingestellten Autoscheinwerfern geblendet werden. Ich fahre fast 100 Kilometer, und der Verkehr bleibt in beide Richtungen gleich dicht. Die Einwohner von Kairo fahren über das Wochenende an den Strand, dafür bringen Busse Touristen in die Hauptstadt. In Ägypten konzentrieren sich alle Touristen im Niltal, zwischen Abu Simbel, Luxor, Kairo und Alexandria, um die Pyramiden, Tempel, Gräber und Überreste unserer toten Pharaonen zu besuchen. Andere gehen im Roten Meer tauchen oder steigen die mystischen Stufen am Berg Sinai hinauf. Aber 94 % des Landes bestehen aus Wüste, der Libyschen im Westen und der Arabischen im Osten. Und sie enthalten viele unbekannte Schätze. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder ein Stau! Diesmal habe ich genug vom Slalom in stinkenden Auspuffgasen und Abfällen, die aus Autofenstern geworfen werden. Ich fahre auf den schmalen Straßen der Sketischen Wüste neben der Autobahn her; erst später fahre ich wieder darauf. Diese Straßen sind zwar nicht so gut, aber ich habe das Gefühl, voranzukommen! Nach ein paar fragwürdigen Manövern auf dem Roller bin ich auf einer schmalen Straße nach Nordwesten, zu den felsigen Höhen, die durch die Dünen schneiden wie die Rückenstacheln vergrabener Dinosaurier. Hier sind nur wenige Fahrzeuge unterwegs; ich seufze zufrieden und gebe ein bisschen Gas. Aber nicht zu viel, denn es könnte jederzeit ein paar Ziegen einfallen, die Straße zu überqueren. Oder der Straßenbelag – noch aus Herodes' Zeiten – hält das eine oder andere Schlagloch bereit. Oder in einer Kurve sind Felsbrocken abgestürzt und blockieren die Straße. Oder ein Schäferhund macht plötzlich Jagd auf mich ... die Freuden einer ruhigen Straße! Ich lächle beim Anblick der unbeweglichen Scheinwerfer auf der fernen Autobahn und beschleunige zum Spott noch etwas, als der Motor meines Rollers anfängt zu stottern. Oh nein, John, ich hoffe doch, dass deine Bastlerkünste mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen! Ich kann gerade noch vermeiden, über die Lenkstange abzusteigen. Kaum habe ich das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, brüllt eine Hupe und treibt mich an den Straßenrand. Fast hätte mich ein Pickup voller Wassermelonen umgerannt, der direkt auf mich zufährt; die Scheinwerfer sind kaputt, dafür hupt der Fahrer wütend. Dann geschieht alles in Zeitlupe, wie in einem Horrorfilm. Ich werde an den Straßenrand geschoben, der Motor hustet und gibt mit einem letzten Auspuffknall den Geist auf. Damit geht auch das Licht aus. Die Füße am Boden, bremse ich mit aller Kraft, damit das Gewicht meines Rollers mich nicht in den Abgrund trägt, den ich neben mir vermute. Aber es ist sinnlos, die Räder rutschen ab und ziehen mich unaufhaltsam nach unten. Instinktiv springe ich zur Seite, lasse das Fahrzeug stürzen und rolle den Hang hinunter, bevor ich merke, wie ich bewusstlos werde ... Kälte weckt mich auf. Ich stöhne und will die Decke wieder über mich ziehen, aber alles rundum ist hart und unbequem. Wo bin ich? Ich setze mich brüsk auf, als die Bilder meines Rollerunfalls wiederkommen. Bis auf ein schmerzendes Knie bin ich wohl in Ordnung. Der Rucksack hat meinen Aufprall abgefedert. Mit zitternden Fingern setze ich Rucksack und Helm ab und schaue mich um, wo ich gelandet bin. Eine mit Dornbüschen bewachsene Felsnase hat meinen Sturz abgefangen. Über mir wirft eine schmale Mondsichel gespenstische Schatten auf die Felswand, die rund fünfzehn Meter über mir aufragt. Auf diesem Weg komme ich hier nicht heraus. Nach unten ist der Hang viel weniger steil. Wenn ich mich bewegen muss, dann abwärts. Und ich sollte mir wohl keine Hoffnungen machen, dass ich den Haufen Schrott reparieren kann, der einmal mein Roller war und jetzt weit unter mir liegt. Aber ich bin am Leben und muss das Ausgrabungsteam informieren, dass ich ... aufgehalten wurde und zu ihnen stoßen werde um ... verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, außer „Nacht“. Dann stoße ich eben „so bald wie möglich“ zu ihnen. Ich öffne meinen Rucksack und will mein Handy herausholen. Äh. Es war nicht nur der Rucksack, der den Aufprall gedämpft hat, sondern vor allem sein Inhalt. Die Flasche Wasser ist explodiert, die süßen Küsschen sind nur noch eine klebrige Masse aus Krümeln und Aluminium, dazwischen entdecke ich zerbrochenes Glas, Plastik und Elektronikteile. Ich rette die SIM-Karte aus meinem Handy, wische sie an meinem T-Shirt ab und stecke sie in die Tasche meiner Jeans. Ab sofort muss ich also ohne Handy auskommen. Willkommen in der grauen Vorzeit! Ich durchsuche weiter meinen Rucksack. Ah! Die Mini-Taschenlampe funktioniert noch. Cool! Meine frischen Kleider kann ich allerdings nicht mehr gebrauchen. Auch mein Block ist ölig und verschmiert, aber ich habe einen Geistesblitz, grabe einen Kugelschreiber aus und schreibe – nicht gerade mein Testament, aber einen Hinweis, wer ich bin und wer informiert werden sollte, falls ich nicht mehr lebend gefunden werde. Also irgendwie doch ein Testament. Verdammt, ich bin doch sonst nicht so morbide! Es wird schon alles gut ausgehen. Meinen Rucksack und den Helm lasse ich so liegen, dass der Block gut sichtbar ist. Ich suche einen Weg, um wieder auf die Straße zu kommen und nach Alexandria zu trampen, notfalls auf einem Eselskarren! Im kalten Mondlicht humple ich vorsichtig den felsigen Hang hinunter, ohne ins Unterholz zu geraten oder mit einem rollenden Stein abzurutschen. Die Batterien meiner Taschenlampe will ich möglichst lange schonen. Ich bin jetzt mitten in einer Schlucht, einem ausgetrockneten Flussbett, und hoffe sehr, dass es mich irgendwo hinführen wird. Als ich stehenbleibe und lausche, glaube ich, in der Ferne ein Echo zu hören, wie ein Flüstern. Falls Leute in der Nähe sind, zeigen sie mir bestimmt einen Weg zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Von diesem Gedanken angetrieben gehe ich schnell weiter. Aber je näher ich dem Flüstern komme, desto geringer wird meine Hoffnung, dass dort ein Mensch sein könnte. Es klingt wie das schwache Murmeln eines Baches, und dazu wird die Wüstenvegetation, die auch nach dem kleinsten Tropfen Wasser giert, immer dichter. Dann gibt es immerhin etwas zu trinken. Ich schiebe ein paar Akazienzweige beiseite und erstarre. Zwischen den Blättern sehe ich etwas Weißes. Mein Herz klopft, ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um die seltsame Figur richtig zu sehen, ohne dass sie mich entdeckt. Ist es eine Gallabija, das traditionelle lange ägyptische Gewand ohne Kragen und Gürtel? Wenn ja, was tut ein Mensch mitten in der Nacht an diesem verlassenen Ort? Nein, es ist etwas Längeres; es steht still und weiß, dass ich hier bin. Plötzlich zittert die Gestalt und galoppiert mit einem nervösen Sprung zwischen den Büschen davon. Ich höre den Hufschlag auf dem steinigen Boden. Er entfernt sich und hört dann auf. Es ist ein weißes Pferd! Obwohl ich sehr erschrocken bin und trotz meiner heiklen Lage in dieser abgelegenen Schlucht lässt mir das Glück, hier auf dieses Pferd zu treffen, das Herz aufgehen. Ich habe nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: Ich muss es finden! Kapitel 4 Ich muss SIE finden, eine wilde Schimmelstute, fast so unerreichbar wie der Mond. Ich gehe langsam durch die Schlucht, schiebe Schilf, Tamariskenzweige und Zittergras beiseite. Um mir Mut zu machen und das Pferd an meine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen, summe ich ein ägyptisches Schlaflied; die Melodie kenne ich, nur der Text fällt mir nicht ein. Dann improvisiere ich ein paar beruhigende Zeilen für die Stute. Vielleicht funktioniert es ja. Sie will Verstecken mit mir spielen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihre Nähe komme, zittern die Muskeln unter ihrem Fell und sie geht weg, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich genau beobachtet. Siegt irgendwann die Neugier über die Angst? Immer noch summend gehe ich auf sie zu und darf diesmal auf etwa drei Meter herankommen. Unter ihrem dicken Stirnhaar spiegelt sich ein Mondstrahl kurz in ihren großen schwarzen Augen, sie bläht die Nüstern und dreht die Ohren nach allen Seiten, unentschieden, wie Wetterfahnen im Wind. Instinktiv bleibe ich stehen, um diesen magischen Augenblick nicht zu stören. Ich setze meine Melodie leise fort, bewundere die Eleganz der Stute, ihr konkaves Profil, den angehobenen Schweif, die kräftigen Muskeln und die lange, seidige Mähne. Sie sieht würdevoll aus, wie ein echtes ägyptisches Araber-Vollblut, die im Rennsport sehr gesucht sind. Eine Amira, eine echte Prinzessin. Was macht sie hier allein in dieser unwegsamen Schlucht? Ist sie aus einem Gestüt ausgebrochen? Ist sie misshandelt worden? Die Tochter des Mondes ist bereit, bei der kleinsten verdächtigen Bewegung, einem Rascheln der Blätter zu fliehen, auch wenn sie hier und da den Hals beugt und den Kopf bis zum Boden senkt. Wenn ich nur einen Apfel oder ein Stück Zucker hätte, vielleicht käme sie dann näher. Langsam, den Blick fest auf die Stute geheftet, schiebe ich die Hand in die Gesäßtasche meiner Jeans. Vielleicht steckt darin ja noch ein Stück zerquetschter Türkischer Honig oder ein Zuckerbeutel, den ich in der Mensa mitgenommen habe. Aber schon diese kleine Bewegung weckt ihre uralte Angst vor Raubtieren, die Stute rennt wieder davon, die Ohren angelegt, und keilt kräftig aus. Sie wird wohl nicht wiederkommen, und das macht mich traurig, wie das Gefühl, aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwachen zu müssen. Ich seufze tief, strecke meine steifen Glieder und versuche, in eine Realität zurückzukehren, die viel weniger zauberhaft ist. Es ist Nacht, ich habe weder Kommunikations- noch Transportmittel und stehe in den felsigen Ausläufern der Sketischen Wüste, auch Wadi El Natrun genannt, weil das Tal einen hohen Gehalt an Natron aufweist, einem antiseptischen, saugfähigen Salz, das im alten Ägypten zur Einbalsamierung der Mumien gebraucht wurde. Heute wird es für die Glasherstellung verwendet. Zweimal im Jahr werden die Kristalle an den Ufern der Salzseen geerntet, die ich am Grund des Tals gerade noch erkennen kann. Ich überlege, ob ich auf die Seen zugehen soll, um Hilfe zu finden, aber wenn jetzt die Zeit der Salzernte wäre, müsste ich Lichter in den Lagern der Saisonarbeiter sehen, die für diese harte Arbeit verpflichtet werden. Aber die Seen reflektieren nur das Licht der Sterne, sonst ist es dunkel. Ich muss also entweder die Bergflanke hinaufklettern und versuchen, dort einen Weg zu finden, oder ich muss dem trockenen Wadi folgen und hoffen, dass ich so hinauskomme. Weil ich noch nie besonders gut im Klettern war, folge ich dem Wadi. Wenn je ein Strom durch dieses Bett geflossen ist, den Nil und schließlich das Mittelmeer erreicht hat, dann wird es mich auch zum Meer führen. Los geht's! Ich kann nicht mehr weiter. Ich verdurste. Wahrscheinlich bin ich stundenlang immer im Kreis herumgelaufen. Verdammt! Ich stolpere zum hundertsten Mal und falle aufs Gesicht, wie ein schlechter Brotlaib aus dem Ofen fällt. Vielleicht ist es eine Folge des Unfalls, aber in mir scheint ein Damm zu brechen und Tränen der Verzweiflung strömen über mein Gesicht. Fast würde ich am liebsten hier bleiben, auf dem Boden liegen, mir die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen und irgendwann sterben. Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt; unter Tränen rufe ich um Hilfe, nach meinen Eltern, Tante Wadiha, John und Amira. Da reißt mich das Geräusch knackender Zweige ganz in der Nähe aus meiner Niedergeschlagenheit und löst einen Adrenalinstoß aus. Etwas nähert sich von hinten. Es hält an. Es kommt wieder näher und schnüffelt an meiner Hand. Mein Schrecken macht großer Freude Platz. Durch das Haar, das mir in die Augen hängt, erkenne ich Amira, die Schimmelstute, spüre ihren Atem und ihre lange Mähne auf meiner Hand, meinem Arm. Sie kommt näher, stößt mich mit der Nasenspitze an und wiehert leise, als ob sie mich wecken und zum Aufstehen bewegen will. Ich erschaudere und sie zuckt zurück. Dann rolle ich mich sehr vorsichtig auf die Seite und stemme mich hoch; die Stute schaut mir nervös zu. Aber sie läuft nicht weg. Ich flüstere ihr etwas zu und stehe langsam auf, damit sie nicht erschrickt. Aber als ich auf sie zugehe, schüttelt sie den Kopf und geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Bleib hier, Amira, bitte!“ Sie beobachtet mich lange, bewegungslos, dann wendet sie und geht einen Schritt vorwärts, dann noch einen. Sie wendet mir den Kopf zu und stampft mit dem Huf auf. Ich glaube, sie wartet darauf, dass ich ihr folge. Das tue ich. Sie geht vorwärts, wartet auf mich, und ich folge ihr, so gut ich kann. Wo führt sie mich hin? Bald höre ich wieder Wasser plätschern, wie um mich zu verspotten. Ich habe solchen Durst. Es muss eine Täuschung sein, denn die wenigen Pflanzen hier sind trocken; die Blätter, die mich berühren, fühlen sich eher an wie kratzende Fledermäuse als wie eine Ölmassage im Hammam nach dem Dampfbad ... Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich auf das raschelnde Geräusch in der Ferne. Wasser rieselt an einer Wand hinunter, Tropfen um Tropfen fällt, der Klang wird dumpfer, tiefer, gurgelnd. Amira wirkt ungeduldig. Sie stampft, damit ich mich in Bewegung setze. Jetzt führt sie mich durch eine schmale Rinne, verlässt das Wadi und endet zwischen den Felsen und einem riesigen, glatten Block, umgeben von Büschen. Erschrocken bleibe ich stehen. Wie soll ich um diesen Block herum kommen? Wieder stampft Amira ungeduldig auf, wirft sich herum und kommt hinter mich; jetzt schiebt sie mich mit dem Kopf vorwärts. Ich gehe weiter in die Rinne und bemerke, dass das Echo des Wassers immer intensiver wird. Dann wende ich mich Amira zu; sie hat mich zu einer Quelle geführt. Aber sie ist weit hinter mir, nickt und wiehert leise, bevor sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonläuft. Jetzt muss ich mich um mich selbst kümmern, scheint sie mir zu sagen. Ich stehe vor dem Felsblock, aber die Quelle ist nicht zu sehen. Ich klettere ein Stück hinauf und lege mein Ohr an den Fels, denn das tropfende Geräusch ist hier viel stärker. Keuchend bahne ich mir den Weg durch Dornenhecken, erreiche die Wand und stecke meine Finger in einen Riss. Als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stelle, um das Ohr an die Wand zu legen, rutsche ich auf Kieselsteinen aus, falle rückwärts um und finde mich auf allen vieren auf einem Untergrund aus Wurzeln, Dornen und losen Steinen wieder. Mein Knie schmerzt wieder, und meine Handflächen brennen. Ich verfluche mein Ungeschick und greife nach der Wand, um mich mit einer Hand hochzudrücken. Aber außer ein paar Dornenranken bekomme ich nichts zu fassen. Ich falle Kopf voran in die Dunkelheit ... Kapitel 5 Anscheinend bin ich in eine natürliche Höhle gefallen. Ich kann nicht sehen, wo sie endet. Jetzt wird es doch Zeit, die Mini-Taschenlampe einzuschalten. Ich gehe auf alle viere und krieche vorsichtig in den Felsengang, geleitet vom hypnotischen Geräusch des unsichtbaren Wassers. Das Blut hämmert in meinen Schläfen, Vorsicht und Vorfreude haben meine Sinne geschärft. Was werde ich wohl am Ende der Höhle finden? Ein Nest von Giftschlangen, einen Wurf junger Karakals – Wüstenluchse –, deren Mutter mich in Stücke reißen wird, um ihre Jungen zu schützen und zu füttern ... oder vielleicht eine mit Amuletten geschmückte Mumie, die mich verfluchen wird? Nachdem ich etwa zehn Meter auf allen vieren in den Gang gekrochen bin, kratzt die Decke nicht mehr an meinem Hinterkopf, sondern wird plötzlich viel höher. Jetzt kann ich leicht gebückt gehen. Der Fels ist so dick, dass ich mich fühle wie in einem auf 5° C eingestellten Kühlschrank. Es ist ganz schön kalt und in meinen schweißnassen Kleidern beginne ich zu zittern. Der Gang wird steiler und führt mich in eine große Höhle, wo ich aufrecht stehen kann. Ich keuche wie ein alter Ochse, fühle mich ausgedörrter als eine Mumie und meine Muskeln nähern sich einem Krampf. Aber bisher ist mir noch nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert. Ich betrachte die Wände um mich herum im Licht der Taschenlampe und sehe, dass von der Felswand rechts von mir Wasser herunterrinnt und träge in eine Art natürliches Becken fließt. Das Wasser fließt über die Kante, dann in den hinteren Teil des Beckens und versickert wieder im Gestein, wo ich ihm nicht folgen kann. Ich knie nieder, schöpfe mit den Händen und probiere das Wasser; hoffentlich ist es nicht zu salzig durch das Natron und nicht zu stark mit Kunstdünger verschmutzt. Aber es ist Süßwasser ohne verdächtigen Nachgeschmack, denn es wurde auf dem Weg durch das Gestein gründlich gefiltert. Ich trinke gierig und danke der unglaublichen Schimmelstute, die meine Not erkannt und mich zu der Quelle geführt hat. Wie würde ich mich freuen, sie wiederzusehen! Nachdem ich mich sattgetrunken habe, kann ich auf dem Weg, den ich gekommen bin, wieder hinausgehen und in die Zivilisation zurückkehren. He, da bewegt sich etwas Hartes unter meinen Füßen und klickt gegen einen Stein. Es sieht aus wie ein Ring, verbunden mit einem zweiten ... eine Metallkette! Ist etwa vor mir schon einmal ein Mensch in diese Höhle gekommen? Ich watschle vorwärts, fühle meinen Weg entlang der Kette, ziehe sie wie einen Rosenkranz durch die Finger und achte darauf, mich an den rostigen Spitzen nicht zu verletzen. Das Ende ist in der Nähe des Beckens an der Felswand festgenietet. Ich drehe mich um und folge der Kette in die andere Richtung; wo wird sie mich wohl hinführen? Päng! In der Dunkelheit, dick wie Kichererbsensuppe, konnte ich nicht erkennen, dass ich wieder kriechen muss! Ich reibe mir die Stirn und lege mich flach auf den Bauch, um durch diesen neuen Torbogen zu kriechen. Vorsichtig robbe ich vorwärts; der Weg steigt leicht an und macht ein paar Biegungen, nach denen ich komplett die Orientierung verliere. Schließlich stoße ich auf einen Gang, wo ich wieder stehen kann. Ich strecke mich und mein Unterarm stößt an etwas hinter mir. Es ist ein Stück Holz, befestigt in einem Metallhalter, der wiederum an der Felswand hängt. Als ich daran schnüffle, bemerke ich alten Brandgeruch; es muss eine Fackel sein. Ich folge dem Weg der Kette und erkunde die Höhle weiter. Fels, Stein und nochmal Fels ... und das Ende der Kette, an die Wand genietet. Ich schaue mich weiter um. Fels, Stein und nochmal Fels ... und Holz! Das Holz ist fast glatt, ein aufrecht stehendes Brett, und es gibt noch mehr Bretter ... vielleicht eine Tür? Ich suche eine Klinke, um die geheimnisvolle Tür zu öffnen, als mir klar wird, dass die Bretter einfach lose dastehen ... um etwas dahinter zu verstecken oder festzuhalten? Behutsam schiebe ich sie beiseite und entdecke einen schmalen Gang im Fels. Ich gehe vorsichtig hinein. Der Gang umschließt mich von allen Seiten, aber ich kann aufrecht stehen. Er scheint ebener zu sein als die Tunnel, denen ich bisher gefolgt bin; bestimmt wurde er von Menschen angelegt. Ich habe keine Wahl als geradeaus weiterzugehen. Mein Herz klopft ... Mit dem Fuß stoße ich an etwas, das im Weg liegt. Einen flachen Gegenstand. Weiter weg, weiter oben ist noch einer ... eine in den Fels gehauene Treppe. Sehr vorsichtig steige ich die regelmäßigen Stufen hinauf und stoße auf eine zweite Tür. Ich drücke sanft, um zu sehen, ob sie sich öffnet, aber das Holz ist so vermodert, dass es sofort knirschend nachgibt. Ein Haufen Splitter und unbekannte Gegenstände fallen mit höllischem Krach zu Boden. Modrig riechender Staub füllt meine Nase; panisch gehe ich ein paar Stufen nach unten und niese heftig. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke packt mich: Habe ich gerade eine unverzeihliche archäologische Sünde begangen? Wenn ich jetzt einen hölzernen Sarkophag zerschlagen und die Mumie darin zerstört habe? Dann hätte ich einen heiligen Ort entweiht und eine große Entdeckung unmöglich gemacht! Als der Lärm sich legt und nichts mehr auf den Boden fällt, gewinne ich die Fassung wieder. Die angehende Archäologin in mir hat sich von der Idee mitreißen lassen, eine oder mehrere Mumien zu entdecken, die mit unglaublich wertvollen Grabbeigaben versehen sind. Systematisch räume ich den Weg zu den Stufen frei und steige hinauf; dabei achte ich darauf, was ich finde. Es scheint sich um ein Gewebe zu handeln, das vor langer Zeit gefaltet wurde und sich jetzt in Flusen auflöst. Ich schiebe es zur Seite. Hier Scherben eines Keramikobjekts, sehr wahrscheinlich Ton. Dort ein Holzbecher mit Riss. Vorerst weder Knochen noch Binden, Kanopen oder Amulette. Nur ein paar banale Alltagsgegenstände. Offenbar hat in früheren Zeiten jemand hier gewohnt. Wow. Welche Geheimnisse werde ich wohl weiter im Inneren finden? Kapitel 6 Ich fühle mich wie Howard Carter. Es ist der 26. November 1922, und ich könnte vor Enttäuschung schreien. Nach unzähligen erfolglosen Grabungen im Tal der Könige endet heute die letzte geplante Grabungssaison, weil keine Mittel mehr zur Verfügung stehen. Plötzlich schreit ein Fellache auf, als ob er von Sha, dem gefürchteten schakalköpfigen Dämon, besessen wäre. Die Hacke des Mannes ist auf einen Steinblock getroffen. Er kniet nieder, räumt den Sand von dem glatten Block und entdeckt darunter einen zweiten Block ... Diese Stufen führen zur unberührten ewigen Ruhestätte von Tutenchamun, seinem Goldsarkophag und dem legendären, unbeschädigten Schatz. Hmm ... Ich glaube nicht, dass meine „legendären“ Funde im Ägyptischen Museum in Kairo, im Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, im British Museum in London oder im Louvre in Paris ausgestellt werden. Es ist bestimmt ein Unterstand von Landarbeitern oder Hirten, der spartanischen Ausstattung nach zu urteilen: eine aus Schilf geflochtene Matratze, die sich in Staub auflöst, ein hölzerner Hocker, der in Stücke fällt, als ich dagegenstoße, und ein irdener Krug, der zerbricht, als ich ihn aus Versehen umtrete. Ich komme mir so dumm vor! Meine Enttäuschung hat die Ausmaße der Cheopspyramide; seufzend schiebe ich die Bruchstücke des Hockers und des Krugs mit dem Fuß an die Felswand. Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken an die nächste Indiana Leyla Jones, die diese Höhle entdeckt; sie kann zumindest nicht mehr über die Bruchstücke stolpern. Und jetzt will ich endlich hinaus aus der Höhle. Wenn ich dieses Missgeschick meinen Mitstudenten und auch John erzähle, werden wir darüber lachen und sehr schwarzen, sehr süßen Tee dazu trinken. Der Tag, an dem mein Name zur Legende wird (noch größer als die von Alexander dem Großen, wie ich hoffe), ist jedenfalls nicht heute. Ich seufze und will gerade die Treppe wieder hinuntersteigen, als mein Herz einen Satz macht. Eine bedrohliche Schlange erhebt sich aus der Dunkelheit, das hungrige Maul weit aufgesperrt über einem riesigen Körper. Ich schreie erschrocken auf und ziehe mich weit in die Höhle zurück. Ich sitze in der Falle! Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachte ich, wie die Schlange über die Steinstufen gleitet. Wenn sie in die Höhle kommt, muss ich mit ihr kämpfen, sie töten, bevor sie mich beißt. Zu meinem Unglück scheint es eine Uräusschlange zu sein, zu erkennen an ihrem breiten, scheibenförmigen Hals. Man nennt sie auch Ägyptische Kobra; sie kann fast zweieinhalb Meter lang werden und hat ein gefährliches Nervengift. Wenn ich ihre Zähne zu spüren bekomme, werden erst meine Atemmuskeln gelähmt, und dann ... Ich will nicht sterben! Mit der Taschenlampe leuchte ich die Wände der Höhle ab, um etwas zu finden, mit dem ich mich verteidigen oder die Schlange angreifen kann. Schneller als die Schlange bin ich bestimmt nicht, vor allem, weil ich keine Angriffswaffe habe. Eine Keule wäre gut, aber ich sehe nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht kann ich eine schwere Decke über sie werfen; dann sieht sie nichts mehr und ich habe Zeit, die Treppe hinunter zu entkommen. Aber der Haufen Baumwollflusen hilft nicht ... Ich schaue mich hektisch in der Höhle um. Mir muss etwas einfallen, wie ich das Monster loswerde, und zwar schnell! Da hat sich etwas bewegt, in einer Nische in der Höhle, oder war es nur ein Schatten von der unregelmäßigen Felswand? Zitternd leuchte ich in diese Richtung. Wenn die Kobra ihre Familie mitgebracht hat, vom Urgroßvater bis zu den Kusinen zweiten Grades, dann bin ich wirklich verloren! Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, nehme eine Scherbe des zerbrochenen Krugs in die Hand und tue so, als wäre es ein Dolch. Ich murmele: „Ist ... Ist ... Ist da jemand?“ Natürlich bekomme ich keine Antwort. Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich mir dieses eine Mal einen Märchenprinzen wünsche, der auf seinem Schimmel aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mit einem Schlag seines Säbels die Schlange und alle ihre Verwandten köpft! Ich packe die Scherbe fester und gehe auf den Schatten zu, der an der Felswand tanzt. Ein Instinkt, und bestimmt auch Aberglaube, bringen mich dazu, sie in den Schatten zu stoßen, falls dort ein Lebewesen ist. Mein improvisierter Dolch fährt nicht durch Stein, sondern durch eine Art Vorhang in derselben Farbe. Als ich die Scherbe zurückziehe, reiße ich ihn in Stücke. Verbirgt sich hinter dem Vorhang ein Ausgang? Ich schaue zur Treppe; keine Kobra in Sicht. Schnell schiebe ich den zerfledderten Vorhang beiseite und gehe auf den Ausgang zu, den ich dahinter vermute, aber was ich da entdecke, macht mich sprachlos. Ich werde bestimmt keine irdische Hilfe finden, wenn ich weitergehe, aber vielleicht göttliche, wenn ich nur gläubig wäre. Denn hinter diesem Vorhang liegt einer der unglaublichsten Tempel des Alten Ägypten! Eine Höhle, deren Wände und Decke mit bemalten versenkten Reliefs bedeckt sind; sie zeigen die alten Götter in der typischen Profil-/Dreiviertel-/Vorderansicht. Unter den Strahlen der göttlichen Sonnenscheibe Ra erkenne ich Horus, die falkenköpfige Verkörperung des Himmels und der Sonne, Anubis, den schakalköpfigen Gott, der die Toten beschützt, den ibisköpfigen Thot, Mondgott und Beschützer der Schreiber, und noch viele andere, meist in Szenen, in denen ihnen Opfer gebracht werden ... Es ist atemberaubend! Einer dieser Götter scheint durch die Anzahl der Opfer, die er bekommt, unter den anderen herausgehoben zu sein; ihm werden Ölkrüge, Lotos, Getreidegarben, Parfüms und noch mehr dargebracht. Aber der Gott ist als einfache menschliche Mumie dargestellt, die aufrecht steht und die eng anliegende Mütze und den Brustschild eines Schreibers trägt ... Ptah natürlich, der göttliche Beschützer der Künstler und damit des „sânkh“, „der Leben schenkt“, des Bildhauers, der dieses unglaublich lebensechte Kunstwerk geschaffen hat... Dann fällt mein Blick auf eine Frau von ehrfurchtgebietender Gestalt mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf. Sie erinnert mich an jemanden ... Fieberhaft entziffere ich die Hieroglyphen, die darüber eingraviert sind... „Nofretete“, was bedeutet: „Die Schöne ist gekommen“... Meine Hände hören nicht auf zu zittern. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da entdeckt habe. Ist das eine Kartusche der Königin Nofretete, die für ihre Schönheit berühmt war ??? Ich suche nach einer Abbildung ihres Gemahls Echnaton, des Pharaos, mit dem sie vor mehr als 3.300 Jahren regierte. Aber er ist auf den Reliefs nicht zu sehen. Da erkenne ich die kleinen Hieroglyphen unter den Füßen der Königin, die den Namen des Dieners des Ptah wiedergeben, des sânkh Ptahmose... Mein Verstand rast, ich stelle mir eine unmögliche Liebesgeschichte zwischen dem einfachen Bildhauer und der unnahbaren Königin vor, als plötzlich das Licht meiner Taschenlampe die ersten beunruhigenden Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigt und mich brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurückholt. Ich muss, und ich als Einzige kann, der Welt diese historische Entdeckung zeigen. Aber was geschieht, wenn ich an einem Kobrabiss sterbe? Ich stecke die nutzlos gewordene Taschenlampe weg, schiebe die Scherbe in eine Tasche meiner Jeans und reiße herunter, was von dem Vorhang noch übrig ist. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug marschiere ich in der Dunkelheit auf die Treppe zu, bereit, der Schlange mit dem Stoff die Sicht zu nehmen und sie dann niederzustechen ... Kapitel 7 Ein surreales, schwankendes Licht dringt durch einen Spalt in der Felsendecke und beleuchtet das Gesicht der reglosen Kobra... Nicht eine Schuppe hat sich bewegt! Ich schüttle den Kopf, um das wirre Unverständnis zu vertreiben, das mich bei dem seltsamen Phänomen überfällt, das sich gerade vor meinen Augen abspielt. Wie hypnotisiert schaue ich zu, wie das Licht langsam heller wird, über den Körper der Schlange gleitet, erst orange, dann gelb wird und schließlich verblasst, sodass die Gestalt der Kobra in einem beruhigenden Halbdunkel liegt. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach; plötzlich sitze ich auf den Stufen, überwältigt von der Reaktion. Das Licht muss das des neuen Tages sein, und die Schlange eine bemalte Ritzung in der Felswand neben der Treppe. Aber wie kann ein Bild einen so realistischen Eindruck hervorrufen, dass ich glaubte, die Kobra wäre lebendig? Der Künstler, der es geschaffen hat, muss dieses Lichtphänomen bemerkt und genutzt haben, um allen, die hier vorbeikommen, etwas mitzuteilen. Aber was? Und warum eine Schlange? Ich lasse den Vorhang und die Terracottascherbe fallen, die mir nichts mehr nutzen, und gehe langsam die Treppe hinunter auf die harmlose Schlange zu. In monotheistischen Religionen ist die Schlange ein Symbol des Bösen. Man braucht nur an die Geschichte von Adam und Eva zu denken, was passierte, als sie auf die Versuchung der Schlange hörten... Aber in anderen Glaubensrichtungen stehen Schlangen für Unsterblichkeit, Unendlichkeit, die Kräfte, die zur Erschaffung des Lebens führen... Bei den alten Griechen war Ouroboros, die Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz beißt, das Symbol von Selbstbefruchtung und ständiger Erneuerung. Die Ägypter verehrten die Uräusschlange, die heilige Kobra, als Beschützerin der Pharaonen. Das taten auch die Bauern, denn die Schlangen vernichteten Insekten und Mäuse! Die Botschaft ist etwas zu unterschwellig für mich. Wie soll ich sie entziffern? Als ich vor der Kobra stehe, die mich mit ihren grün und golden gefleckten Augen drohend anschaut, fällt mir eine ägyptische Sage wieder ein, die mich als Kind sehr geängstigt hat. Es ist die Geschichte einer bösen Schlange, des Herrn der feindlichen Kräfte, die gegen die Ordnung der Welt rebellieren, des schrecklichen Apophis... Jeden Morgen griff die riesige Schlange Apophis das Himmelsboot des Sonnengottes Ra an, um zu verhindern, dass dieser sein Ziel erreichte. Isis nutzte ihre ganze Zauberkraft, um Apophis die Sinne zu nehmen und ihn zu verwirren. Ras Katze Bastet schnitt ihn mit einem großen Messer in Stücke. Seth griff ihn mit der Harpune an. Die Verteidiger siegten und der Horizont färbte sich im Osten rot vom Blut der Schlange. Trotzdem hörte Apophis nie auf, sie anzugreifen. Mittags trinkt er alles Wasser aus dem Himmelsfluss, um das Gefolge des Sonnengottes festzuhalten. Aber zum Glück zwingen Ras Anhänger ihn, die kostbare Flüssigkeit wieder auszuspucken, und am Abend überflutet das Blut der Schlange den westlichen Horizont. Ich glaube, dass in dieser Sage aus der Zeit der Pharaonen eine universelle Botschaft steckt. Wenn Apophis immer wieder besiegt, aber nie völlig vernichtet wird, dann ist seine Existenz Teil des Universums. Die Geschichte erinnert uns an die Brüchigkeit der Ordnung des Universums, daran, dass es nötig ist, weiterzukämpfen, damit die Kräfte des Chaos nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Ooh, ich werde ja richtig philosophisch, das passt gar nicht zu mir. Jedenfalls beruhigt mich die Vorstellung, dass Ra Apophis zurück in die Schatten schickt, und im schwachen Licht, das jetzt durch den Riss in der Höhlendecke fällt, steige ich die Stufen wieder hinauf, um den Unterstand wieder so herzurichten, wie er war. Nicht als Putzteufel, wie wenn ich Tante Wadihas Schönheitssalon nach Ladenschluss poliere, sondern aus Respekt für archäologische Grundsätze. Wenn die „Chefs“ kommen und meinen Fund begutachten, sollen sie den Ort möglichst genau so vorfinden, wie er war, als ich zum ersten Mal hereinkam. Ich versuche, den Vorhang wieder aufzuhängen. Als ich ihn heruntergerissen habe, sind ein paar Steine heruntergefallen. Zu der Zeit habe ich nur an die Kobra gedacht, nicht daran, wie ich den Vorhang wieder aufhängen könnte. Ich betrachte das Stück, das noch hängt, genauer, um zu sehen, wie der Vorhang ursprünglich befestigt war. Gleichzeitig streiche ich mit der Hand über den Giebel des Eingangsbogens und das Fragment, das dort herunterhängt. Anscheinend wurde eine Rille in den Stein gehauen, dann wurde ein Ende des Vorhangs darübergelegt und Keile aus Stein und Holz mit einem Hammer in die Rille geschlagen. He, am Ende des Bogens gibt es anscheinend eine Vertiefung ... Ich schiebe eine Hand unter den Vorhang und finde eine Art in den Fels gehauenes Alkoven. Wenn ich Glück habe, liegen dort die drei Werkzeuge der sânkhs: ein Holzhammer, ein Kupfermeißel und ein Polierstein. Ich stehe auf den Zehenspitzen und taste in dem Alkoven herum. Aber die Konsistenz dessen, was ich da ertaste, sagt mir schnell, dass ich es nicht als Schlagwerkzeug verwenden kann. Ich bin enttäuscht, hole es aber aus reiner Neugier doch heraus. Meine Güte! Eine Rolle aus Pergament oder Papyrus, die Ränder leicht abgestoßen. Mir ist schon klar, dass man dieses Material nur mit besonderer Vorsicht behandeln sollte, zum Beispiel es immer vorher anfeuchten und flachdrücken, aber ich bin zu aufgeregt und beginne, die spröden Blätter zu entrollen. Die ersten verblichenen Buchstaben sehen griechisch aus, altgriechisch wahrscheinlich. Oh Mist, warum habe ich Hieroglyphen lesen gelernt, aber nicht Griechisch? Egal, das überlasse ich den Experten. Widerwillig lege ich die Rolle in ihre Nische zurück, falte den Vorhang am Fuß des Bogens zusammen und verlasse die Höhle mit einem letzten Blick auf Ra, den Sonnengott, in der Hoffnung, dass er meinen Weg beleuchtet. Ich gehe so zurück, wie ich gekommen bin. Erst aufrecht, dann auf allen vieren, dann auf dem Bauch wie eine Schlange, so vollziehe ich umgekehrt die Entwicklung vom Säugling zum Kind und zum Erwachsenen nach... Als ich endlich die aufeinanderfolgenden Gänge und Höhlen verlasse und wieder aufrecht stehen kann, begrüßt mich ein siegreicher Morgen. Ich atme tief ein und beobachte das Tal beim Wachwerden. Nach der bedrückenden Dunkelheit in den Gängen freue ich mich an all den Farben draußen im Tal, an Sand- und Ockertönen, den Farben des Gesteins und der Blätter. Wenn ich aufschaue, kann ich eine Reihe von Höhenrücken erkennen, die sich gegen die aufgehende Sonne abheben. Bin ich stark genug, um so weit zu klettern, nur um zu sehen, wo ich bin? Ich muss die Straße finden, die an den noch bewohnten koptischen Klöstern vorbeiführt. Wenn ich sie erreicht habe, finde ich auch eine Möglichkeit, das Archäologenteam in Alexandria zu erreichen; sie machen sich bestimmt Sorgen, was mit ihrer Praktikantin passiert ist. Und ich muss die Universität und meinen Archäologieprofessor von meiner Entdeckung informieren. Sie wissen bestimmt, an welche staatliche Altertümerbehörde ich mich wenden muss, um diese historische Stätte bekannt zu machen und gleichzeitig zu schützen. Und ich werde John bitten, mich mit seinem alten Simca abzuholen. Und vielleicht haben die freundlichen Mönche etwas zu essen für mich! Kapitel 8 Ich beginne meinen langsamen Aufstieg zu den Höhen, als ein Wiehern die felsige Stille der Berge durchbricht, in der bisher nur die winzigen Geräusche von Insekten zu hören waren. Ich bleibe auf der Stelle stehen und sehe mich nach einem weißen Schatten um, aber die Akazien und Felsvorsprünge versperren mir die Sicht. Wieder singe ich mein Schlaflied, in der Hoffnung, die Stute zu mir zu locken, und bald höre ich noch ein Wiehern. Ich bewege mich auf das Geräusch zu und achte dabei auf die kleinste Bewegung der Steine unter meinen Füßen, auf das geringste Anzeichen von Pflanzen, die zu heftig geschüttelt werden. Meine Geduld wird belohnt, denn ich finde die Stute auf einer Lichtung, halb von einem Felsblock verdeckt. Sie steht da, als ob sie mich erwartete, als ob sie gewusst hätte, dass ich kommen würde, Amira, meine Prinzessin. Zitternd geht sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, und ich sehe, dass sie auf der linken Hinterhand lahmt. Ich bewege mich nicht, damit sie Zeit hat, Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie zögert, dreht sich um, geht ein paar Schritte zurück, aber meine Melodie ermutigt sie, näher zu kommen, Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Ich schließe die Augen. Sie ist jetzt sehr nah bei mir. Ihr Atem kitzelt meine ausgestreckte Hand. Ich spüre die Haare an ihren Nüstern, als sie mich beschnüffelt. Sie geht zurück und kommt wieder näher. „Au!“ Sie kaut an meinen Haaren, macht die letzten Reste meines Knotens zunichte, und ich bemühe mich, jede Bewegung zu vermeiden, als sie mir ins Genick atmet. Äh, ich glaube, sie leckt den süßen Sirup von meinem T-Shirt; wieder versuche ich, mich nicht zu bewegen, obwohl es kitzelt. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und schaue sie an; sie betrachtet mich neugierig. Ich schiebe eine Hand auf ihren Hals und streichle sie. Sie zittert, aber sie läuft nicht weg. Ich werde vorwitziger und streichle ihre Wangen, die Stirn, ihre Nüstern. Sie beugt leicht den Hals und schubst mich nervös mit dem Kopf, bevor sie einen Schritt zurückgeht und mich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, den Kopf zum Himmel gereckt. „Ich tue dir nichts, Amira, Prinzessin des Mondes. Komm her“, sage ich und strecke ihr wieder die Hand hin. Ich summe weiter, und einen Augenblick später schüttelt sie den Kopf, kommt wieder auf mich zu und lässt sich streicheln. „Gut so, du bist ein feines Pferd“, sage ich und streichle ihren Hals. Nach und nach lasse ich meine Finger über ihren Rücken und ihre Flanken gleiten. Eine Hand lege ich auf ihre Kruppe, die andere schiebe ich an ihrem linken Hinterbein nach unten. Der Huf berührt kaum noch den Boden. Ich kann keine Wunde oder Schwellung ertasten, bis ich ihre Fessel berühre; da beugt sie das Bein und geht misstrauisch von mir weg. Ich locke sie wieder an, und sie kommt zurück zu mir. Schließlich lässt sie sich überreden, das Knie zu beugen, sodass ich ihr Fesselgelenk anfassen und den Huf aufheben kann. Nach einigen Versuchen lässt sie das Gelenk in meiner Hand. Anscheinend wurde sie noch nie beschlagen. Ich entdecke einen spitzen Stein im Huf, mitten im Strahl. Vorsichtig hole ich ihn heraus. Die Stute keilt vor Schreck etwas aus, und ich lasse das Bein los. Sie schießt davon und galoppiert einen Kreis, verlangsamt dann zum Trab und scheint erstaunt festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr lahmt. Sie kommt wieder und atmet mir ins Genick, ich streichle ihren Rücken und freue mich, dass ich ihr helfen konnte. Dann rennt sie wieder weg und trabt auf die Bäume zu. Sie wendet sich zu mir um, als ob ich ihr folgen sollte. Sie geht weiter, wartet aber immer wieder, damit ich sie einhole, bis wir den Bereich der Bäume und Felsen verlassen haben, der offenbar ihr Territorium ist. Dann kommt sie hinter mich und schiebt mich vorwärts. Ich durchquere eine Sperre aus Tamariskenzweigen und finde mich am Rand einer Wüste mit Sand und kleinen Felsen wieder. Als ich sie locke, mit mir die Straße entlangzugehen, wirft sie den Kopf hoch und geht rückwärts. Dann bäumt sie sich plötzlich auf, als ob sie sich verabschieden wollte, und trabt in ihr Territorium zurück. Schweren Herzens schaue ich ihr nach, bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann. Ich seufze lange und frage mich, warum sie mich so weit geführt hat, nur um mich jetzt im Stich zu lassen. Dann wende ich mich dem Panorama vor mir zu und stoße einen überraschten Schrei aus, denn weit weg in der Wüste erkenne ich Spuren menschlicher Besiedlung. Das muss das Tal der Klöster sein! Ich erinnere mich an das, was mir Onkel Maron, der Mann von Tante Wadiha, über die koptischen Klöster in diesem Tal erzählt hat. Im dritten und vierten Jahrhundert suchten tausende von Christen hier Zuflucht vor der Verfolgung durch die Römer, in der Sketischen Wüste, wo schon Maria und Joseph mit dem Jesuskind auf der Flucht vor Herodes vorbeigekommen waren, bevor sie Kairo erreichten. Das Tal wurde zur Keimzelle des christlichen Mönchtums, und in den zahlreichen Höhlen dieser Wüste überlebten die Vertriebenen, indem sie die Ressourcen einiger Oasen in der Nähe nutzten. Danach bauten sie Klöster, um ihre Religion in Sicherheit zu praktizieren. Irgendwie überstanden die Klöster die zahlreichen Invasionen bis hin zur Pest im 14. Jahrhundert. Heute sind nur noch vier von ihnen bewohnt, von etwa 200 Mönchen, die dem Vorbild der Propheten des Alten Testaments folgen und in der Wüste meditieren und beten ... Von Ost nach West sind es St. Makarios (Abu Maqar), St. Bishoi, das Kloster der Syrer (Deir el-Suryan) und das Kloster der Römer (Deir al-Baramus). Sie liegen nur ein paar Kilometer voneinander entfernt, aber jedes Kloster versorgt sich selbst und liegt versteckt hinter befestigten Mauern, die es im Mittelalter vor Beduinenangriffen schützten. Ich gehe durch den ockerfarbenen Sand mit seinen Felseinsprengseln, der mich vom nächstgelegenen Kloster trennt. Dann gelange ich an ein kleines Dorf, wo ich Gärten und Lehmziegelhäuser entdecke. Ich gehe durch die schmalen Straßen und erreiche bald das Tor zum Kloster, hinter dem absolute Stille herrscht. Ich zögere einen Augenblick, bevor ich den verlassenen, mit Palmen bestandenen Hof betrete. Warum gibt es hier kein Lebenszeichen? Moment. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, verbringen doch die Mönche ihre Zeit entweder mit religiösen Aktivitäten oder aber mit Arbeit wie Matten und Körbe flechten, Olivenöl pressen, Gemüse anbauen und anderem? Vielleicht sind sie jetzt gerade alle beim Gebet und ich komme ungelegen. Aber ich muss jemanden finden, der mir hilft! Ich gehe weiter in den Hof hinein. Dort sind fünf Kapellen. Eins dieser Gebäude fällt mir besonders ins Auge und ich gehe darauf zu. Die schlichte Schönheit der Architektur beeindruckt mich, die Bögen und Kuppeln in ihrer bescheidenen Höhe, das zurückhaltende Äußere in der Farbe des Wüstensandes. Durch eine Holztür trete ich in sanftes Dämmerlicht, durchdrungen von Sonnenstrahlen, die durch kleine Öffnungen in Wänden und Kuppeln fallen. Ich bewundere die runden Wände und Decken, die mit religiösen Fresken geschmückt sind. Auch wenn ich nicht gläubig bin, überwältigt mich die starke Spiritualität, die von diesem Ort ausgeht... Dann entdecke ich ein Paar staubbedeckte Männersandalen neben dem Eingang. Aus Respekt vor der hiesigen Sitte, wie ich vermute, ziehe ich meine Schuhe aus und gehe langsam in den Chorraum der Kirche. Da bemerke ich am Fuß eines großen steinernen Altars eine schwarze Gestalt, die auf dem Boden liegt. Das muss der Mönch sein, dem die Sandalen am Eingang gehören. Er liegt flach auf dem kalten Boden nach Art der ersten Christen. Mir fällt auf, dass diese Gebetshaltung sehr ähnlich ist wie die der Muslime. Ich wage es nicht, ihn zu stören, deshalb bleibe ich ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen und warte, bis er aufsteht. In diesem Augenblick macht mein leerer Magen mit einem widerlichen Gurgeln auf sich aufmerksam, das die Stille der Kirche durchbricht und den betenden Mönch erschreckt. Vor lauter Peinlichkeit weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll! „Ent... Entschuldigung, Abuna, ich wollte Sie nicht stören ...“ Der Mönch streckt sich, steht auf und bekreuzigt sich vor dem großen koptischen Kreuz und den Ikonen auf dem Altar, bevor er sich langsam zu mir umwendet. In dieser Dunkelheit, bei seiner langen schwarzen Robe und dem dichten schwarzen Bart sind nur die leuchtend grünen Augen unter den buschigen Brauen zu sehen. „In der Fastenzeit sind Besuche in St. Bishoi verboten. Hast du das Schild am Eingang nicht gesehen?“ Ich fühle mich, als ob ich in der Schule aufgerufen worden wäre und nicht gelernt hätte. Ich versuche, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und murmle: „Ich ... Es ist nur ...“ Der Mönch schüttelt den Kopf und geht zum Ausgang. „Ich bringe dich hinaus. Warte, bis die Fastenzeit vorüber ist, dann kannst du wiederkommen.“ „Aber Vater, Abuna, ich hatte einen Unfall mit meinem Roller, ich bin kilometerweit gelaufen, habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe eine Höhle mit Bildern von ägyptischen Göttern und Hieroglyphen entdeckt, sie müssen unglaublich alt sein, da waren auch alte Handschriften, das muss ich an meine Universität weitergeben, und mein Telefon ist kaputt!“ Bei diesen Worten erstarrt der Mönch, dreht sich um und sieht mich mit seinen seltsam grünen, goldgefleckten Augen durchdringend an. „Das hast du aber noch niemandem gesagt?“ Ich schüttle den Kopf und mein Magen knurrt noch einmal, als meine Beine unter mir nachgeben. Der Mönch kommt auf mich zu, nimmt mich mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen am Arm und stützt mich beim Gehen. „Ich bin Bruder Zacharias. Ich bringe dich ins Refektorium, dort kannst du etwas essen. Wir haben kein Telefon hier. Dann erzählst du mir, und nur mir, was du da gefunden hast.“ Ich lasse mich abführen, zu schwach zum Denken. Und zu schwach, das Bild der bedrohlichen Augen der Kobra zu vertreiben, die in Bruder Zacharias' Gesicht zu stehen scheinen ... Kapitel 9 Als Antwort auf mein Erstaunen, dass wir auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal keine anderen Mönche treffen, bekomme ich eine Erklärung in belehrendem und fast verächtlichem Ton: „Meine Brüder sind in ihren Zellen. Die Fastenzeit ist ein langer Weg, der durch Askese und Gebet zum Osterfest führt, wenn wir die Freude der Auferstehung feiern... In diesen vierzig Tagen hilft das Fasten, uns zu reinigen, es erleichtert unsere Last und führt uns wieder zum Wesentlichen zurück.“ Will er mir etwa Schuldgefühle einreden, wenn ich mir jetzt vor seinen Augen den Bauch vollschlage? Zum Glück lässt er mich allein an dem Tisch unter der Gewölbedecke des spartanisch eingerichteten Refektoriums, mit einem Teller, einem Glas und einem Krug Wasser. Ich verschlinge den Kanten Brot, den Ziegenkäse und die Datteln, die Bruder Zacharias mir großzügig angeboten hat. Oh, geht es mir jetzt gut! Und jetzt sollte ich wohl ein bisschen schlafen. Aber als Bruder Zacharias wiederkommt, trägt er eine große Tasche aus Ziegenleder und einen Wanderstab unter dem Arm; das Schläfchen muss wohl noch warten... Ist es sein hypnotischer Blick, die unverblümte Autorität, die er ausstrahlt, oder das Gefühl, dass ich ihm für die Mahlzeit etwas schulde, was mich davon abhält zu protestieren? Ich habe keine Lust, zurück zu der Höhle zu gehen, die ich entdeckt habe, aber ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich tröste mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich umso eher hier wegkomme, je schneller ich es hinter mich bringe ... Der Weg erscheint mir endlos, und ich fürchte jeden Augenblick, dass ich mich verirren könnte... Ich spüre den unergründlichen Blick von Bruder Zacharias, der sich in meinen Hinterkopf bohrt, und kämpfe mit dem Unbehagen, das dieser Blick auslöst. Ich glaube, ich habe das trockene Wadi gefunden und gehe hinein; dabei schiebe ich Zweige und Sträucher zur Seite. Aber ich stolpere, rutsche ein Stück auf dem Po und lande in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Vor mir steht die Mondprinzessin wie eine Erscheinung. Freude überkommt mich; ich könnte hier stundenlang stehen bleiben und dieses wunderschöne Wesen bewundern. Aber jemand packt mich grob und zieht mich auf die Beine. Die Stute legt die Ohren an und geht drohend auf den Mönch zu, als ob sie mich beschützen wollte. Bruder Zacharias hebt seinen Wanderstock und schlägt auf die Zweige zwischen ihm und der Stute. Er schreit: „Verschwinde! Raus hier!“ Da sie offenbar nicht nachgeben will, bückt er sich nach einem Stein und wirft ihn mit aller Kraft nach der Stute, die vor Schmerz wiehert und wegläuft. Voller Wut stehe ich auf und wende mich zu dem Mönch. „He! Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, sie hat Ihnen nichts getan! Wollen Sie sie steinigen wie ein Barbar?“ Der Hass in den Augen des Mönchs lässt mir das Blut gefrieren. Aber in einem Sekundenbruchteil hat er sich wieder gefangen und sieht fast würdevoll aus. „Dieses streunende Pferd bricht immer in unsere Felder ein und zerstört unsere Ernte. Ich muss es vertreiben. Komm, gehen wir weiter.“ Ich schlucke meine Wut hinunter und gehe schnell weiter durch das Wadi. Wir stehen bald vor dem Eingang zu der bemalten Höhle. Bruder Zacharias legt seine Tasche auf den Boden und holt eine große Taschenlampe heraus. Bevor er die Tasche wieder schließt, sehe ich zu meinem größten Erstaunen darin etwas liegen, das wie ein großes Walkie-Talkie aussieht. Ist das vielleicht ein Satellitenhandy? Wenn ich mir das nicht eingebildet habe, hätte er mir wenigstens anbieten können, meiner Familie Bescheid zu sagen, was passiert ist! Meine Eltern feiern zwar gerade ihren zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag auf Hawaii und könnten mich kaum hier abholen, aber das kann er ja nicht wissen. So etwas macht man einfach nicht; ich kann es kaum glauben! Aber ich habe keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen, denn er hat sich schon in den Gang gestürzt ... Ich folge ihm, und wir müssen wieder kriechen, aber diesmal ist es viel einfacher, weil Bruder Zacharias' starke Taschenlampe uns den Weg weist. Und jetzt stehen wir vor der ausgehauenen Steintreppe. Der Mönch holt Latexhandschuhe aus seiner Tasche und befiehlt mir, hier zu warten, während er die Höhle untersucht. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil ich mir die Reliefs nicht noch einmal anschauen kann, aber ich habe keinen Einfluss auf ihn. Während er das wiederentdeckt, was ich gefunden habe, mithilfe all der Einzelheiten, die er mir unterwegs aus der Nase gezogen hat, betrachte ich die gemalte Schlange und brüte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit über meinem Ärger ... Dann streiche ich neugierig über die Schuppen. Die Farbe ist schon sehr brüchig und hinterlässt eine feine Pigmentspur auf meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Einzelheiten des Kunstwerks. Jede Schuppe wurde sorgfältig gemalt. Ich entdecke feine Ritzungen, und die natürliche Form des Gesteins betont den 3-D-Effekt. Der gestreifte, ausgebreitete Hals. Die fein gearbeiteten Fangzähne. Meine Finger gleiten zu dem Auge, das dem des Mönchs so ähnlich sieht. Ich ertaste ein anderes Material unter der Pupille der Schlange. Ich reibe etwas stärker, die Farbe blättert ab und gibt eine Art harte Platte frei. Zitternd kratze ich mit dem Fingernagel die restliche Farbe ab. Darunter finde ich ein Bronzedreieck mit unregelmäßiger Basis, als ob es abgebrochen wäre. Ich ziehe es mit den Fingernägeln ganz heraus und stecke es schnell in meine Hosentasche, als das Licht der Taschenlampe am oberen Ende der Treppe auftaucht. Bruder Zacharias kommt die Stufen herunter, schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt ärgerlich: „Am besten ist ein Geheimnis offen vor aller Augen versteckt ... Was soll das heißen? Enthalten diese Dokumente den Schlüssel?“ Ohne von mir Notiz zu nehmen steckt er eine Digitalkamera in die Tasche, dann seine Latexhandschuhe ... Als ob ihn das, was er gesehen hat, noch beschäftigt, geht er zum Ausgang, und ich habe keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Er führt mich zurück durch die Berge, bis wir an eine gepflasterte Straße kommen; dabei sagt er kein Wort. Nicht viel später winkt er einem Eselskarren. Der Fahrer hält an, küsst dem Mönch die Hand, der ihn dafür segnet; dann sagt er dem Fahrer, er solle mich in der Nähe des Desert Highway absetzen, damit ich nach Alexandria trampen kann. „Bi amrak, Abuna, zu Ihren Diensten, Vater.“ Bruder Zacharias drückt meine Schulter mit herkulischen Kräften und starrt mich mit seinem Kobrablick an. „Die Höhle liegt auf dem Gebiet der Mönche. Ich möchte, dass du niemandem etwas von dieser Höhle sagst, bevor wir gebetet und diesen Ort noch einmal untersucht haben. Gib mir deine Kontaktdaten, dann melde ich mich bei dir, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, diese Entdeckung der Wissenschaft vorzustellen; ich garantiere dir, dass du deinen Anteil an diesem weltlichen Ruhm bekommen wirst. Aber bis dahin ...“ Die alte Redensart ist doch wahr. Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt. Er drückt meine Schulter noch fester, um die Drohung zu verdeutlichen, aber sein herzliches Lächeln und das Kreuz um seinen Hals verbergen sie vor dem freundlichen Fahrer; auch er verzieht den zahnlosen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Ich schlucke und klettere schnell auf den Karren, der mit frisch geschorener Wolle beladen ist und vor Lanolin tropft. Ich ziehe mir den Kragen meines T-Shirts über die Nase, aber das reicht nicht, um den penetranten Geruch der Wolle auszuschließen, den Schweiß von verängstigten Tieren. Während der Karren ruckelnd weiterfährt, rolle ich mich zusammen und weine vor Müdigkeit und Enttäuschung. Ich habe mein Handy und meinen Roller verloren, ein psychopathischer Mönch hat meine Entdeckung gestohlen, und ich werde Amira, die Prinzessin des Mondes, nie wiedersehen... Trotz des Gestanks muss ich in der weichen Wolle eingeschlafen sein. Der Fahrer tippt mir breit grinsend auf den Kopf, um mich aufzuwecken; dann zeigt er mir einen Ziegenpfad hinunter zum Desert Highway. Ich bedanke mich herzlich und steige hinunter, obwohl mir sämtliche Muskeln wehtun. Mir wird klar, dass ich keine Lust habe, mich den Kollegen bei den Ausgrabungen in Alexandria anzuschließen. Ich brauche vor allem ein Bad, um den Gestank loszuwerden, der in meinem Haar und meinen Kleidern hängt, und dann will ich mich mit süßen Küsschen vollstopfen. Ich bitte den ersten Fahrer, der am Rand der Schnellstraße anhält, mir sein Handy zu leihen, und rufe John an, damit er mich rettet. Manchmal muss man im Leben doch gegen seine Prinzipien verstoßen; ausnahmsweise bin ich bereit, die Hilfe eines Märchenprinzen anzunehmen. Kapitel 10 John zuckt nicht einmal mit den Wimpern, als ich am Rand der Autobahn, wo ich auf ihn gewartet habe, in seinen Simca 1000 steige. Aber als ich mein Bild im Außenspiegel sehe, falle ich fast in Ohnmacht. Mit einem tropischen Regenwald aus schwarzen Haaren und Schafwolle auf dem Kopf und einem Aussehen wie frisch exhumiert könnte ich auch die schrecklichste Mumie in die Flucht schlagen! Um diesen entsetzlichen Anblick zu vergessen, stürze ich mich hastig in einen Bericht von meinem Abenteuer. Aber John unterbricht mich und schlägt vor, dass ich ihm das alles später erzählen soll, wenn ich mich beruhigt habe. Natürlich hat er den Archäologen in Alexandria Bescheid gesagt, warum ich nicht gekommen bin, und sich dann von einem Mitstudenten Kletterausrüstung geliehen. Er will die Bruchstücke meines Rollers bergen und ihn vielleicht wieder reparieren. „Es tut mir wirklich leid mit deinem Unfall, Leyla. Ich hätte dir gar nicht erst anbieten sollen, an deinem Roller zu schrauben ...“ Ich sage ihm zwar ein paarmal, dass es nur meine Schuld war, dass ich die Schnellstraße nicht hätte verlassen sollen, aber John will unbedingt die Schuld an dem Unfall auf sich nehmen. Weil er davon wie besessen ist, gebe ich nach und dirigiere ihn so gut wie möglich zu der Stelle, wo der Roller liegt. Als wir an der kleinen Straße parken und John den Roller unten liegen sieht, schüttelt er den Kopf. „Du hättest tot sein können, und ich wäre daran schuld.“ „Äh ... Ich lebe noch und mir geht es gut. Soll ich mit hinunter kommen und den Roller holen?“ „Auf keinen Fall darfst du dich noch einmal in Gefahr bringen.“ Na gut! Soll dieser Pfadfinder es doch alleine machen. Ich schaue zu, wie er seine Ausrüstung auspackt, sicher anlegt und den Hang hinunterklettert. Zuerst holt er meinen Helm und alles, was ich auf der Felsnase zurückgelassen habe, die mich aufgefangen hat, dann klettert er weiter zum Boden der Schlucht, wo mein Roller liegt. Er bindet ihn an das Seil, stemmt die Füße fest ein und zieht ihn mit seinen muskulösen Armen hoch. Wow, ich bin beeindruckt ... Ich muss den Roller nur schnappen und über die Kante auf die Straße ziehen. Dann warte ich auf die Rückkehr des Retters und helfe ihm, den Haufen Schrott in seinen Simca zu laden. Bei der Arbeit berühren wir einander mehrmals und das macht mich seltsam verlegen. Mir laufen Schauer über den Rücken und ich atme den Duft seines Rasierwassers ein. Einfach göttlich. Ich beobachte ihn heimlich, so ernst, so konzentriert und so ... attraktiv mit einem Mal, das Haar zerzaust, mit Öl verschmiert, und wenn er sich aufrichtet und eine Haarlocke mit der Hand beiseite schiebt, seine südseeblauen Augen auf mich richtet, will ich nur noch dort bleiben, in seine Arme fallen und ... Aber stattdessen geht er zur Beifahrerseite und hält mir die Tür auf wie ein echter Kavalier. Brrr, ich muss aufhören zu fantasieren! Ich springe ins Auto und wir starten in Richtung Kairo. Ich öffne das Fenster ein wenig, damit wir nicht in meinem Gestank umkommen, und tue so, als ob ich schlafe; so kann ich am besten vor John verbergen, welche Gefühle er in mir auslöst. Offenbar bin ich wirklich fest eingeschlafen, denn als ich die Augen öffne, parkt der Simca in einer Sackgasse in Kairo. John lässt mich in Ruhe aufwachen, verschwindet in ein Gebäude und kommt einige Minuten später herzlich lächelnd zurück. „Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen und ein paar Handtücher und frische Kleider geholt. Die, äh ..., schmutzigen kannst du in eine Plastiktüte stecken. Inzwischen bringe ich deinen Roller da drüben in die Werkstatt. Es ist die erste Tür rechts. Das Bad ist links. Fühl dich bitte wie zu Hause. Ich werde dich nicht stören.“ Ich weiß schon, was Tante Wadiha sagen wird, wenn ich ihr die Geschichte erzähle: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist schön und gut, dass du eine starke, unabhängige junge Frau bist, aber manchmal braucht man eben doch einen zuverlässigen Kameraden. Er ist bestimmt ein guter Junge. Lade ihn doch mal zum Essen ein!“ Aber ich glaube, ich werde ihm das Kreuzverhör meiner Tante lieber ersparen. Vorerst jedenfalls ... Ich bedanke mich bei John und renne die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf; ich habe es eilig, ins Bad zu kommen. Ich werfe die Wohnungstür hinter mir zu und stehe in einem schönen Wohnzimmer mit gemütlichem Sofa, einem orientalischen Kaffeetisch und Regalen voller Romane und Bücher über Archäologie. An dem Schreibtisch am Fenster arbeitet er bestimmt immer. Dort stehen noch mehr Bücher, ein Hightech-Computer mit Kombidrucker und ein Studentenset mit archäologischen Schätzen: Pinsel, Miniwerkzeuge, Messgeräte, ein Mikroskop, Notizbücher und ein Arsenal voll Dosen, Sieben, Reagenzgläsern, Objektträgern, Zangen und so weiter. Er ist offenbar begeistert bei der Sache, und das freut mich. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht seine Wohnung durchwühlen; das wäre unhöflich. Ich öffne eine Tür, die ich für das Bad halte, aber es ist das Schlafzimmer. Peinlich berührt mache ich schnell wieder zu und öffne die nächste; das ist jetzt wirklich das Bad. Ich drehe das Wasser ab, sehe die Handtücher auf einem Hocker liegen und werfe einen Blick auf die Kleider. Puh, ein großes T-Shirt und lange Jogging-Shorts. Was? Einen Augenblick lang hatte ich befürchtet, Frauenkleider – die seiner Freundin – vorzufinden. Ein Blick zum Waschbecken beruhigt mich weiter: nichts außer einem Elektrorasierer und einer einzigen Zahnbürste. Ich lache über meine lächerlichen Gedanken, ziehe mich aus und steige in das wunderbar regenerierende Bad... Kapitel 11 Ich sitze mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und genieße die Mezze, die John zum Abendessen besorgt hat. Er ist wirklich wahnsinnig aufmerksam. Inzwischen ist auch er gebadet und umgezogen, und wir sitzen gemütlich in seinem Wohnzimmer. Während wir leckere Käseröllchen und Blätterteig mit Gemüse- und Fleischfüllung knabbern, unterhalten wir uns über mein Abenteuer, unser Leben und unsere Interessen; es ist schön, sich auch außerhalb der Universität näher kennenzulernen. Als ich ihm von Amira erzähle, erfahre ich, dass er ebenfalls Pferde mag. „Wie schön, so eine Prinzessin zu treffen“, sagt er träumerisch. „Danke für das Kompliment!“, necke ich, „aber ich bin ein einfaches Mädchen aus dem Volk.“ „Ich habe das Pferd gemeint! Äh ... Aber du bist auch nicht schlecht“, fügt er schnell hinzu. „Ich meine, ein wildes arabisches Vollblut vertraut dir. Das ist so selten, sie sind so stolz und schwer zu zähmen. Kennst du die Legende, die sich ägyptische Reiter erzählen? Allah erschuf das Pferd aus einer Handvoll Wind. Er gab diesen Sohn des Windes dem Menschen und sprach: „Reite, auf seinem Rücken wirst du einen Vorgeschmack auf die Freuden des Paradieses erleben. „Amira ist die Tochter des Windes und die Prinzessin des Mondes ... Ich würde sie wirklich gern wiedersehen!“ Wir sind einen Augenblick still, gefangen in diesem Märchen. Ich möchte ihn einladen, ein Wochenende bei meinen Eltern zu verbringen. Dann könnte ich ihm die Oase zeigen, aus der mein Vater ein Vogelschutzgebiet gemacht hat, in dem man nur zu Fuß, mit dem Boot oder zu Pferd weiterkommt. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen, vielleicht, weil ich mich dann in Johns Anwesenheit „mein Küken“, „mein Täubchen“ und Ähnliches nennen lassen müsste! Die Stille hängt über uns wie ein Schwarm Tauben, bis John sich plötzlich an die Stirn klatscht, zum Schreibtisch geht und eine Schublade öffnet. Er holt ein altes Handy heraus und gibt es mir. „Es ist mein altes. Ich brauche es nicht mehr. Wenn du es haben willst ... Du hast gesagt, dass du nach dem Unfall deine SIM-Karte gerettet hast?“ „Sie steckt wohl noch in meiner Jeans. Ich hole sie. Das ist wirklich nett von dir.“ Als ich aus dem Bad komme, muss ich sehr seltsam aussehen, denn John betrachtet mich besorgt. „Was ist, hast du sie nicht gefunden?“ „Doch, aber ich habe noch etwas gefunden. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen“, sage ich und gebe ihm das Metalldreieck, das ich im Auge der gemalten Kobra gefunden und in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. „Was meinst du, was das ist?“ John wischt sich die Hände ab, bevor er aufsteht und zu mir kommt. Er hält das Dreieck zwischen den Fingerspitzen ins Licht und zieht überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du die Zeichen bemerkt, die da eingraviert sind?“ Wir vergessen unser Abendessen völlig und konzentrieren uns auf das geheimnisvolle Dreieck. John räumt etwas Platz auf seinem Schreibtisch frei und legt das Dreieck auf eine beleuchtete, mit Plastikfolie ausgelegte Schale. Er zieht einen zweiten Stuhl für mich heran und gibt mir einen Pinsel. Ich nehme das Dreieck und staube die Reste der Farbpigmente, winzige Staubpartikel und Steinfragmente ab. Dann wende ich es mit einer feinen Zange und reinige die andere Seite. John sammelt den Staub, indem er die Folie zu einem Trichter rollt und die Partikel in ein Reagenzglas füllt. „Das können wir im Labor an der Uni analysieren.“ Dann legt John das Dreieck neben ein Lineal in die Schale und fotografiert es von vorn und hinten mit seinem neuen Handy. Er überträgt die Bilder auf den Computer und starrt die Bilder eine Weile bedrückt an. „Kaputt ... das ist schade.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Es ist ein Teil von etwas Größerem. Wenn ich das Ganze hätte, könnte ich vielleicht entziffern, was da eingraviert ist. Du siehst diese geometrischen Formen hier, und dazwischen sind griechische Buchstaben, aber in dieser Anordnung bedeuten sie gar nichts.“ Ich weiß, ich hätte Altgriechisch statt Hieroglyphen studieren sollen! Aber wenn wenigstens einer von uns das kann ... Ich denke intensiv nach. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Pharaonen-Fan bin, aber könnte dein Dreieck vielleicht die Spitze einer Pyramide sein?“ John tippt auf der Tastatur herum wie ein Virtuose und bewegt die Maus wild hin und her. Er holt Fotos der Pyramiden von Gizeh auf den Schirm und legt das Bild des Dreiecks auf eine Spitze. „Nein, siehst du, der Winkel an der Spitze des Dreiecks hat genau 36°. Das ist viel schmäler als die Pyramiden und ... 36°?? Das kann kein Zufall sein. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre ...“ Oh, er ist einfach zu schnell für mich ... Mit ein paar Mausklicks nimmt John an dem Dreieck Maß und legt es auf die Spitze eines fünfzackigen Sterns. Entweder kann er zaubern, oder ich bin wirklich hoffnungslos in Geometrie. Als er mein verblüfftes Gesicht sieht, fragt er: „36°, Pentagramm, Pythagoras, der Goldene Schnitt – sagt dir das nichts?“ „Ich war noch nie ein großer Mathe-Fan, tut mir leid. Mir ist jetzt nur klar, dass das Dreieck Teil eines Puzzles ist, das wohl einen fünfzackigen Stern ergibt, in den unverständliche Symbole eingraviert sind. Wir haben nur ein Bruchstück des Sterns, und ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen Stücke hinter dem Bild der Schlange in der Höhle versteckt waren. Ich hätte sie ertastet. Das andere Stück oder die Stücke sind also irgendwo anders, und bevor wir den Stern nicht vollständig zusammensetzen, können wir die Inschrift nicht verstehen, und unser Dreieck ist so nutzlos wie eine einzelne Socke. Oh Allwissender, weißt du, wo die fehlenden Stücke des Sterns sein könnten?“ „Nein“, erwidert das Genie, „aber ich versuche, es herauszufinden. Ich kann nur nichts versprechen.“ Er konzentriert sich auf seinen Computer, und ich wandere im Wohnzimmer hin und her, streiche mit dem Finger über die zahllosen Buchrücken im Regal, genieße den Duft von altem Papier. Parfüm, Papier, Pergament, Papyrus ... Unterbewusst führt mich diese Assoziation zu den Schriftrollen in der versteckten Nische in der bemalten Höhle, die Bruder Zacharias mitgenommen hat. Wenn ich sie nur behalten hätte! John hätte sie entziffern können, er kann ja Altgriechisch, und vielleicht hätten wir dann alles verstanden! Enttäuschung schwappt über mich, und ich habe große Lust, mit Tante Wadihas Karamell dem Mönch jedes einzelne Haar vom Körper zu entfernen. Bei dieser Vorstellung muss ich lachen. John dreht sich um und will wissen, was so lustig ist. Ich erkläre es ihm, und er zieht ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Karamellfolter ... so etwas Sadistisches habe ich noch nie gehört! Versprich mir, dass du mich nie epilierst, wenn du sauer auf mich bist!“ Nein, nie. Und er würde mir auch nie einen Grund geben, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Aber der Gedanke, wie er fast nackt und hilflos vor mir liegt, lässt einen freudigen Schauer durch meinen Körper rieseln. Ich schüttle dieses ablenkende Bild schnell ab und konzentriere mich wieder auf das Wichtige: die Schriftrollen. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie zu stehlen, ohne von Bruder Zacharias erwischt zu werden! Kapitel 12 „Leyla, komm schnell!“ Was? Ich war auf dem Sofa eingedöst, während John weiterforschte, und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ich ganz wach bin. Ich stehe auf und setze mich neben ihn. Er sieht aus wie in Trance. „Ich habe das Foto mit dem Dreieck an Studenten der griechischen Archäologie an verschiedenen internationalen Unis geschickt. Jetzt will mich jemand unbedingt über Skype erreichen.“ Als ich bei John ankomme, ist das Gesicht eines dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes schon auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. „Bitte hört mir gut zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Mein Name ist Battushig, und ich habe wichtige Informationen für euch. Hier in der Mongolei, in der Nähe des Altai, bin ich in eine Gletscherspalte gestürzt und habe ein im Eis eingeschlossenes Pferd entdeckt, außerdem einen Metallzylinder, den ich als Eispickel verwendet habe. Dank meinem Pferd Altaïr konnten meine Leute mich retten.“ Ich denke, das muss ein schlechter Witz sein, aber Battushig erzählt völlig ernsthaft weiter. „Die Akademie der Wissenschaften Ulan Bator hat ein Feldlabor bei der Gletscherspalte eingerichtet und entdeckt, dass das Pferd fast 2.400 Jahre im Eis lag. Dann haben sie den Reiter gefunden, ebenfalls eingefroren, in einer Rüstung, wie sie die Kavallerie der griechischen Armee damals getragen hat. Aber dann übernahm Hannibal Corp. die Leitung der Untersuchungen und transportierte alle Funde in Kühlflugzeugen in ihr Kältezentrum in Massachusetts in den USA. Ein ehemaliger Student meiner Universität, der dort arbeitet, sagte mir, dass der Reiterkrieger einen Wechsel und einen Militärpass bei sich trug, unterschrieben von General Ptolemaios im Jahr 326 v. Chr. ...“ „DER Ptolemaios, der dann Pharao von Ägypten wurde?“, frage ich, plötzlich fasziniert. „Wir sind übrigens John und Leyla.“ „Genau, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich habe diesen Mann, John Fitzgerald Hannibal, getroffen und schaudere jetzt noch. Er ist mit seinem Privatjet in die Mongolei gekommen, um den Zylinder abzuholen, den ich zum Klettern verwendet habe; angeblich wollte er ihn persönlich in das Feldlabor am Altai bringen. Aber er hat ihn einfach behalten. Dieser Mensch ist unglaublich mächtig und unglaublich gefährlich, das sage ich euch.“ „Was war denn so Wichtiges in diesem Zylinder?“ „Ein zweiter Zylinder aus Knochen, in den eine verschlüsselte Nachricht eingraviert ist. Dank dem „Netzwerk” konnten meine ... meine Freundin Salonqa und Professor Temudjin von meiner Universität sie entziffern. Aber erst, nachdem Hannibal sie mitgenommen hatte. Inzwischen wird er die Nachricht wohl auch kennen: ‚Pferd Alexanders, unbesiegbar auf deinem Rücken wirst du tragen einen Stern von unsterblicher Macht.‛ Aus all den Beweisen, die wir haben, schließen wir, dass die Nachricht sich auf Alexander den Großen und sein Pferd Bucephalus bezieht. Aber auch auf diesen fünfzackigen Stern, ein Siegel der Macht, das Alexander unbesiegbar machte. „Ein ... fünfzackiger Stern aus Metall, mit eingravierten Symbolen bedeckt?“, fragt John. „Genau, schnell kapiert. Der Reiter im Eis trug ein graviertes Metalldreieck bei sich, Teil eines fünfzackigen Sterns. Leyla, das Dreieck, das du in der Höhle gefunden hast, ist auch ein Teil des Sterns. Schaut euch das Foto an, das ich mit dem von John kombiniert habe: Die beiden Bruchstücke passen perfekt zusammen. Mit dem Dreieck, das Hannibal jetzt hat ...“ „Mir ist nicht klar, was Hannibal mit den Bruchstücken des Sterns will, Battushig.“ „Er will die fehlenden Teile des Siegels der Allmacht finden, die Ptolemaios den Reitern anvertraute. Sie wurden angeblich ‚sehr weit weg‛ gebracht. Das erste Fragment wurde in der Mongolei gefunden, das zweite in Ägypten, wo die anderen sind, weiß ich nicht. Aber wenn John Fitzgerald Hannibal mit seinem Informationsnetz, seiner Finanzmacht und seiner Kontrolle über die höchstentwickelte Technologie sie findet, kann er sie zusammensetzen und den Stern wiederherstellen. Dann wird er so mächtig und unzerstörbar wie einer der größten Eroberer – und Diktatoren – der Welt!“ „Und wie können wir ihn aufhalten?“ „Er darf sie nicht bekommen! Angefangen mit dem Stück, das ihr habt. Könnt ihr es so schnell wie möglich irgendwo sicher verstecken?“ John und ich schauen uns erschrocken an. Wenn Hannibal so eine Art Spinne ist, die jedes Macht- und Informationsnetz infiltriert hat, wie können wir ihm dann entkommen? In diesem Augenblick klingelt auf dem Sofa das Telefon, das John mir geliehen hat und in dem jetzt meine SIM-Karte steckt. Ich laufe schnell hin und John sagt, ich solle das Gespräch laut schalten. Die Stimme eines Mannes meldet sich, ernst und selbstbewusst. „Hallo Leyla. Hier spricht John Fitzgerald Hannibal. Du besitzt einen Gegenstand, der Sammler wie mich ganz besonders interessiert. Ich biete dir eine Million Dollar dafür.“ Ich bin wie gelähmt, bringe kein Wort heraus. Wie hat er mich gefunden? Woher weiß er, dass ich das Dreieck habe? Und er bietet mir eine Million Dollar dafür! „Liebes Kind“, fährt Hannibals Stimme fort, „das ist ein Angebot, das du nicht ablehnen kannst. In genau drei Stunden gibst du den Gegenstand Bruder Zacharias, der dir dafür eine Aktentasche mit Bargeld geben wird. Sonst ...“ Er legt auf. Battushigs Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm wird sehr besorgt. Er ballt die Fäuste. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er muss unerkannte Informanten haben, mindestens so gut wie die NSA, die alle Kommunikation überwachen, in der es um Alexander den Großen geht. Leyla, John, dieser Mann ist gefährlich. Er ist bereit, alles zu tun, auch das Schlimmste, was ihr euch vorstellen könnt, um diese Fragmente zu bekommen. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was er mit euch und eurer Familie anstellen könnte, wenn ihr nicht tut, was er sagt. Ich fürchte, ihr habt keine andere Wahl. Bitte geht kein Risiko ein ...“ Kapitel 13 Während der Fahrt koche ich vor Wut. Dieser Hannibal hat unglaubliche Macht und kann sie ausüben, wie er will, völlig ungestraft. John und Battushig haben mir klargemacht, dass niemand, auch nicht die hiesige Polizei oder die amerikanische Botschaft, uns ernst nehmen würden. Ich hasse Diktatoren. Aber wie alle Diktatoren, die letzten Endes auch nur Menschen sind, muss er eine Schwäche haben. Ich muss sie nur finden und gegen ihn verwenden. Aber bis dahin muss ich nachgeben. Ich könnte schreien! John, pragmatisch wie immer, legt das Dreieck in eine Probendose und steckt sie in einen kleinen Rucksack, dazu eine Flasche Wasser und anderes. Seit wir Kairo verlassen haben, sieht er finster aus und sagt kein Wort. Das Kloster St. Bishoi sieht aus wie eine gespenstische Vision unter dem Auge des Osiris, der Sonne der Nacht. Unter dem samtschwarzen Himmel mit den kalt leuchtenden Sternen wirken die schweigenden Gebäude wie aschefarben, irgendwo zwischen Grau und angelaufenem Silber. Während wir auf ein Signal in der Dunkelheit des Klosterhofs warten, erscheint plötzlich eine Silhouette aus dem Nichts; wie ein Geist tritt sie aus den Schatten. Ich unterdrücke einen Schrei, als ich Bruder Zacharias erkenne; der Lehm hat das Geräusch seiner Schritte abgedämpft. „Habt ihr dabei, was wir verlangt haben?“ Seine eisige, drohende Stimme lässt mich erschauern. John nickt und deutet auf seinen Rucksack. Bruder Zacharias' Blick ist scharf wie ein Skalpell, aber John hält ihm stand. Der Mönch winkt uns, ihm zu folgen, und wir überqueren den Hof, an der Marienkirche und dem Speisesaal vorbei. Dann steigen wir eine schmale Treppe hinunter, die uns in die Dunkelheit führt. Grabeskälte bringt die Härchen in meinem Genick dazu, sich aufzurichten. Vielleicht ist es auch Angst. John nutzt die Lichtfunktion an seinem Handy, Augenblicke später schaltet Bruder Zacharias seine Taschenlampe ein. Das plötzliche Licht macht mich auch nicht sicherer, aber ich folge den Männern in einen staubigen, muffigen Gang. An der Tür fragt John: „Herr, äh, ehrwürdiger Vater, ist das die Höhle, wo St. Bishoi Zuflucht fand?“ „Nein“, antwortet Bruder Zacharias müde, „das ist nur der Ölkeller.“ „Aber wurden in diesen Höhlen nicht im 19. Jahrhundert Handschriften gefunden, die die Mönche auf ihrer Flucht vor Verfolgung in Syrien und Bagdad im achten Jahrhundert mitgebracht hatten? Stammen die Manuskripte, die Leyla in der Höhle mit den Malereien gefunden hat, aus derselben Zeit? Sie haben sie doch bestimmt schon untersucht.“ Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Fragenansturm erstarrt Bruder Zacharias für einen Augenblick und mustert John mit seinen grün-goldenen Augen, bevor er antwortet: „Sie stammen vom Ende des dritten Jahrhunderts vor Christus. Warum interessiert dich das so?“ „Gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Manuskripten und dem Metalldreieck, für das sich Mr. John Fitzgerald Hannibal so sehr interessiert?“ Das Gesicht des Mönchs verfinstert sich, und er spricht wie mit einer unsichtbaren Person hinter uns. „Es steht geschrieben: ‚Am besten ist ein Geheimnis offen vor aller Augen versteckt‛ ...“ Plötzlich lacht er beinahe dämonisch auf, dass es durch den Gang widerhallt. „Aber Herr, du hältst mich für unwürdig, Deine Botschaft zu verstehen ... Sonnenlicht! Diese dumme Schlampe ...“ Bruder Zacharias' Hass überflutet mich wie glühende Lava. Himmel, in seinem Zorn ist dieser Mann gefährlicher als eine Kobra; voller Angst schüttle ich Johns Arm und stottere: „G... Gib ihm das Dreieck, John, schnell!“ „Nein nein! Wenn Mr. Hannibal euch eine Million Dollar für das Dreieck versprochen hat, muss das Geschäft korrekt abgewickelt werden! Folgt mir!“ Er geht nervös den Gang hinunter, bis zu einer Holztür, die mit einem großen Schlüssel verschlossen ist. Wütend öffnet er sie. „Wollt ihr die Höhle sehen, wo St. Bishoi Zuflucht fand? Ich bestehe darauf. Die Führung ist kostenlos! Hier hing eine Kette, an die er sein Haar band, damit er beim Beten nicht einschlief, denn er wartete darauf, das Gott ihm eine Vision schickte ... Eine Vision!!!“ Wieder dieses irre Lachen. Wir folgen ihm, als er weiter in die Höhle des Heiligen hineingeht, eine schwarze Aktentasche aufhebt und die Hand ausstreckt. Ich erkenne eine Tätowierung auf seinem Handgelenk, ein schwarzes koptisches Kreuz, deformiert von einer Anzahl angeschwollener Narben. Es sieht aus, als ob er sich ritzt. Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, greift John in seinen Rucksack, nimmt die Dose mit dem Dreieck heraus und legt sie dem Mönch auf die Hand. Dieser schließt schnell die Faust darum und steckt die Dose ein. Schnell wie eine Schlange packt er die Aktentasche, rennt aus der Höhle, knallt uns die Tür vor der Nase zu und schließt ab. Ich bin gelähmt vor Angst, aber gleichzeitig erleichtert, nicht mehr in der Gewalt des Psychopathen-Mönchs zu sein. Mit einem unangenehmen Gedanken wende ich mich John zu. Er ist doch so athletisch. Warum hat er Bruder Zacharias nicht mit einem Judogriff, einem Karateschlag oder einfach einem Kopfstoß aufgehalten? Dann wären wir nicht hier eingekerkert wie ein paar Idioten. Als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, hebt John sein Smartphone hoch. „Ich wollte ihn reden lassen. Ich habe sein Geständnis gefilmt.“ „Ach ja? Und das hilft uns, hier wieder herauszukommen?“ „Nein, aber wir können es später verwenden. Folge mir.“ John senkt den Kopf, geht auf eine Nische in der Höhle zu und kniet davor nieder. Er drückt eine kleine Holztür auf, die in einen zweiten, noch viel engeren Gang führt „Die Mönche waren damals immer auf Angriffe aller Art vorbereitet. Sie haben einen geheimen Fluchtweg aus dem Kloster angelegt. Wenn du mir bitten folgen würdest ...“ „Aber weiß Zacharias denn nicht, dass wir früher oder später diesen Ausweg finden?“ „Doch, wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht hat er geglaubt, dass er genug Vorsprung hat, um das Geld irgendwo sicher zu verstauen. Was tut man nicht alles für eine Million Dollar ...“ Kapitel 14 Nach einer halben Stunde strammen Fußmarsch verlassen wir den niedrigen Fluchtgang und stehen im Keller des benachbarten Klosters Deir el-Suryan. Wir steigen die Treppe hinauf, die uns in das verlassene Refektorium führt und gehen auf einen großen Hof hinaus. Im Halbdunkel der Nacht kann ich zwei hohe Kirchtürme ausmachen, einen niedrigeren Wachturm am Eingang des Klosters, und einen weißen Würfel mit vielen kleinen Öffnungen. Die heruntergelassene Zugbrücke erinnert mich an eine Burg aus dem Mittelalter. Kleine Kuppeln mit großen Kleeblattkreuzen erheben sich innerhalb der Befestigungsmauer. Noch mehr Kapellen. Aber wo finden wir mitten in der Nacht hier einen Menschen? John geht auf eine der Kapellen zu, die von kleinen, flackernden Lichtern wie Kerzen umgeben ist. Die Tür ist offen. Wir ziehen die Schuhe aus, gehen ins Kirchenschiff und auf den Chor – oder Khurus – hinter einem großen hölzernen Torbogen zu. Wie gebannt betrachte ich die Fresken an den Wänden und dann eine Halbkuppel. Die Farben sind mit der Zeit verblasst, aber noch immer strahlt alles eine gewisse Würde aus. Ich bemerke die Ähnlichkeit zwischen diesen Propheten, Engeln, Erzengeln und Heiligen und den ägyptischen Gemälden in der Höhle, als ob der tiefe Glaube, ganz gleich, woran, über die Jahrtausende unverändert geblieben wäre. Ein Ellbogenstoß von John holt mich unsanft in die Gegenwart zurück; ich soll es wohl machen wie er und mich vor einer Gruppe erschrockener Mönche verneigen, die in den Schatten des Khurus verborgen sind. „Verzeiht unser Eindringen, ehrwürdige Brüder, wir wollen nichts Böses ...“ Bruder Kyrillos, der Vorsteher der Gemeinschaft, hört sich Johns Erklärung in seinem spartanisch eingerichteten Büro an und sieht sich auch die Aufzeichnung auf dem Smartphone an. Dann schließt er die Augen und murmelt ein Gebet. Schließlich atmet er tief ein und schaut uns beide abwechselnd an. „Unser Patriarch, Vater Tawadros II., muss sofort informiert werden. Er wird wissen, welche Entscheidungen in Bezug auf Bruder Zacharias und die Höhle, die Sie entdeckt haben, getroffen werden müssen. Bitte geben Sie mir Ihr Smartphone und warten Sie hier auf mich.“ Vor unseren verwunderten Augen geht er zu einer großen Ikone, die Christus am Kreuz darstellt, mit Maria zu seiner Rechten und dem Apostel Johannes zu seiner Linken. Er drückt mit den Fingern auf den goldenen Heiligenschein Christi, den hellsten Teil des Gemäldes, und ein verborgener Mechanismus im Holzrahmen der Ikone gleitet zur Seite und lässt einen weiteren Raum sehen. Versonnen murmele ich: „Am besten ist ein Geheimnis offen vor aller Augen versteckt ...“ Als der Rahmen sich hinter Bruder Kyrillos schließt, steht John auf und geht ein paar Schritte hin und her, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Vor der Ikone bleibt er stehen und betrachtet sie genauer. Er spricht laut, als ob er eine Vorlesung über byzantinische Kunst halten wollte. „Das Kreuz ist die Verbindung zwischen Himmel und Erde, der Galgen, der durch die Passion und Auferstehung Christi zum Baum des Lebens wurde, steht auf Golgatha, der Schädelstätte. In der Höhle liegt der Schädel Adams, des Prototypen der Menschheit, im Boden begraben wie ein Samenkorn, das sterben muss, um Frucht zu bringen ...“ Plötzlich schreit John auf und rennt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf mich zu. „Leyla, schnell, wir müssen sofort raus hier!!!“ „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“ „Dieses Geheimnis ist in den Schatten versteckt! Auf dem Schädel ist das gleiche H-Logo zu sehen, wie es Hannibal Corp. benutzt! Bruder Kyrillos arbeitet bestimmt auch für sie!“ Dann geht alles ganz schnell, wie Sand aus einer zerbrochenen Sanduhr rieselt. Ich höre ein Summen, wie von einem Auto, das schnell näher kommt. Lichtstrahlen zerreißen die Nacht und blenden uns durch die Fenster des Büros. Die Ikone bewegt sich, Bruder Kyrillos kommt aus dem Nebenraum und bedroht uns mit einer Selbstladepistole. „Ihr hättet den Gegenstand Bruder Zacharias geben sollen. Aber ihr wolltet schlau sein, und er findet euch lästig ...“ Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich habe gesehen, wie John Bruder Zacharias die Dose gegeben hat, und jetzt fragt Bruder Kyrillos danach??? Und warum ist John immer noch so ungerührt? „Wer ist ‚er‛? Der Patriarch oder der gute John Fitzgerald Hannibal?“‚ fragt John kalt und geht langsam auf Bruder Kyrillos zu. „Womit hat er Sie bestochen? Hat er Ihrer Minderheit irgendeinen fantastischen Schutz versprochen? Hütet er schreckliche Geheimnisse, die Ihrer Meinung nach besser nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen? Oder hat er Sie einfach mit seinen Millionen gekauft?“ Der Mönch wird bei Johns Auftreten nervös und geht einen Schritt rückwärts. „Widerstand ist zwecklos. Mr. Hannibals Leute sind jeden Augenblick hier und kümmern sich um euch! Gebt mir jetzt das richtige Dreieck, dann können wir unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeiden!“ Ich komme mir vor wie eine hirnlose Marionette, als ich dieses Duell verfolge, von dem ich kein Wort verstehe. Von welchem Dreieck reden sie? John schiebt die Hand in die linke Tasche seiner Jeans und holt eine Probendose heraus, die genauso aussieht wie die, die er Bruder Zacharias gegeben hat. Er schüttelt sie, sodass das Dreieck darin klappert, und geht weiter auf den Mönch zu. „Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Bitte sehr, Sie haben gewonnen.“ Der Mönch streckt zögernd die Hand aus. John scheint die Dose auf die offene Handfläche legen zu wollen, dann bewegt er sich blitzschnell: Er nimmt den Mönch in den Polizeigriff, sodass er vor Schmerz aufschreit und die Pistole fallen lässt. John wirft mir die Dose zu und ringt mit dem Mönch, der sich aus dem Griff gelöst hat und die Pistole aufheben will. John tritt ihm von hinten in die Knie, sodass er zu Boden fällt. Dann schlägt er ihn mit einem Schlag ins Genick k.o. Draußen auf dem Hof werden Befehle gebrüllt, Bewaffnete springen aus Geländewagen. John schnappt mich an der Hand und zieht mich aus dem Büro zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. Endlich verstehe ich Johns Verhalten. Er war so misstrauisch, dass er Zacharias ein falsches Dreieck gegeben hat. Das war gefährlich, denke ich, während wir zum Hinterausgang des Gebäudes rennen, wo innerhalb der Mauer ein kleiner Hof liegt. Ich sehe eine schmale Treppe, die ein paar Meter vor uns in die Wand gehauen ist, und wir rennen darauf zu. Wir sind fast oben angekommen, als der Strahl eines Suchscheinwerfers uns in grelles Licht taucht und eine eisige Stimme ruft: „Keine Bewegung! Ihr seid umstellt! Hände hoch und hinter den Kopf!“ Ich sehe Schatten auf uns zu rennen. Mein Herz klopft, ich gehe noch eine Stufe hinauf, vor meinem Fuß schlägt eine Kugel in den Stein. Gut, verstanden. Ich tue langsam, was er befohlen hat, schaue aber zu John und dann über die Brüstung. Sollen wir springen? Kapitel 15 Steinsplitter fliegen auf, als wir über die Umfassungsmauer springen. Ich renne hinter John durch Steine und Sand auf die Bäume zu. Der Hang wird steiler und führt uns zu ein paar beängstigenden Klippen. Ich höre rennende Schritte hinter mir und bete still zum Mond, schmal und spitz wie die Dolche der Ḥashshāshīn, der persischen Assassinen des 11. Jahrhunderts. Wenn ich nur eine Waffe hätte! Und sie benutzen könnte! Stumm winkt mir John, dass ich in eine Richtung rennen soll und er in eine andere. Ich schlage Haken zwischen Bäumen und Felsen, meine Verfolger kommen in diesem unebenen Gelände langsam näher. Einer von ihnen, direkt hinter mir, schreit außer Atem: „Bleib stehen, oder ich schieße dir die Beine weg!“ Aber im vollen Schwung kann ich nicht stehen bleiben ... Schüsse hinter mir zerschmettern Äste, Felsen und Kiesel in meiner Nähe. Ich hoffe, dass John entkommen ist. Tränen treten mir in die Augen, meine Sicht verschwimmt. Ich wische heftig über meine Augen und sehe einen weißen Schatten vor mir aufragen. Erschrocken bleibe ich stehen, um ihn nicht umzurennen, und erkenne die Schimmelstute, die Tochter des Mondes! Instinktiv packe ich mit einer Hand ihre Mähne und schwinge mich auf ihren Rücken. Ohne dass ich sie bitten muss, trägt mich die Stute im vollen Galopp über das Land, das sie so gut kennt, und lässt die Verfolger zurück. Gerade als ich glaube, wir hätten es geschafft, durchschneiden die Scheinwerfer eines Geländewagens der Verfolger die drohenden Schatten der Äste. Hannibals Leute lassen ihre Beute nicht so leicht aus ihren Krallen! Wie sollen wir ihnen entkommen, wenn wir erst im offenen Gelände sind? Eine beleuchtete Schlange nimmt direkt vor uns Form an. Ich erkenne den Desert Highway. Die Stute trägt mich genau darauf zu! Ich richte mich auf und versuche, sie zu bremsen, aber sie legt die Ohren an und wird nur noch schneller, rast den Hang hinunter und wirbelt Kies und Staub auf. Der Geländewagen hat uns entdeckt und kommt gefährlich nahe. „Amira, halt, bitte!“ Sie gehorcht mir nicht und läuft weiter auf die Autobahn zu, die Nüstern vor Anstrengung aufgebläht. Ich könnte alles beenden und ihr den Zorn unserer Verfolger ersparen, die keinen Augenblick zögern würden, sie zu erschießen. Ich könnte von Amiras Rücken springen und mich ergeben, dann hätte sie eine Chance, zu entkommen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund beschließe ich, der Entschlossenheit meiner Stute zu vertrauen. Ich lege die Arme um ihren Hals, vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer seidigen Mähne und schließe die Augen mit dem Gedanken, dass alles vorbei ist. Entweder krachen wir in die Fahrzeuge dort unten oder die Waffen von Hannibals Leuten reißen uns in Stücke! Der Geländewagen ist direkt hinter uns. Plötzlich spannt meine Stute die Muskeln an und springt in die Luft. Als ich die Augen öffne, stelle ich fest, dass ich noch auf ihrem Rücken sitze. Meine Stute flieht nicht mehr, sie hat sich umgedreht. Mit einem grässlichen metallischen Kreischen kracht der Geländewagen unserer Verfolger in den Abgrund, in den Amira sie geführt hat. Sie kennt ihr Territorium bis ins Kleinste, und nur sie konnte den Abgrund in einem adlergleichen Flug überwinden. Ich fange an zu zittern, eine Art Nachbeben, aber auch vor unbeschreiblicher Freude. Amira und ich, Indiana Leyla Jones, haben gerade einen unglaublichen Sprung hingelegt! Ich streichle Amira lange, während sie uns laut schnaubend zum Kloster Deir el-Suryan zurückbringt. Aber so, wie sie mich beim ersten Mal nur in die Nähe von St Bishoi gebracht hat, hält sie auch diesmal an, bevor sie anderen Menschen zu nahe kommt. Wenn sie reden könnte, würde sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählen. Aber tief in meinem Inneren ist mir klar, dass wir uns hier trennen müssen. Ich steige langsam ab und umarme noch einmal zärtlich den Hals meiner Mondprinzessin. Sie bläst mir wie zum Abschied in den Nacken, bevor sie sich ein paar Schritte zurückzieht und dann stolz, mit erhobenem Schweif und gespitzten Ohren, in ihr wildes Reich davontrabt ... Kapitel 16 „Es schmeckt wunderbar, aber ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger!“ Ich weiß, ich hätte John nie mit zu Tante Wadiha mitnehmen dürfen. „Du hast meiner Nichte das Leben gerettet! Du bist ein Held!“ „Aber nein, wissen Sie, die Heldin war die Stute Amira. Ich habe nur ...“ „Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst mich Tante nennen!“, unterbricht meine Tante und kneift ihn liebevoll in die Wange, wie es ägyptische Eltern oft bei ihren Kindern tun. „Du gehörst zur Familie! Also, wie viele Kinder wollt ihr haben?“ Ich weiß nicht, wer röter wird, John oder ich; wir sind jedenfalls beide rot wie Tomaten! Na gut, wir haben uns vielleicht leidenschaftlich geküsst, als wir uns in Deir el-Suryan wiedergetroffen haben, aber dieses Gerede von Heiraten und Kindern ... Obwohl – in ein paar Jahren sehe ich das vielleicht anders. Aber bis dahin haben wir genug mit dem Studium und dieser neuen Geschichte zu tun. Denn die Geschichte der Höhle im Wadi El Natrun ist noch nicht vorbei. Nach Aussagen der führenden Archäologen, die mit der Untersuchung begonnen haben, wurde die Höhle zuerst um 1350 bis 1330 v. Chr. bewohnt, von Ptahmose, einem Bildhauer in der Regierungszeit des Pharaos Echnaton und seiner legendär schönen Frau Nofretete. Er hinterließ auch ein „Testament“, das er in die Wände der Höhle ritzte. Offenbar entschied er sich, fern von seiner Königin ins Exil zu gehen, die sich nichts aus seiner Liebe machte, und verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens in diesem Tal; wahrscheinlich erblindete er mit der Zeit, der nachlassenden Qualität der neueren Ritzungen nach zu urteilen. Es ist eine traurige Geschichte! Das Bruchstück des Sterns und der Papyrus, der Dimitrios, einem Soldaten Alexanders des Großen gehörte, wurden in einen Safe im Keller des Nationalmuseums in Kairo gebracht, wo sie darauf warten, ihre Geheimnisse zu verraten. John und Battushig spekulieren stundenlang online über die unvollständige Botschaft des Sterns. Und ich denke vor allem an Bucephalus, das unglaubliche Pferd, das Alexander so treu bei all seinen Eroberungen trug. Hoffentlich findet Hannibal ihn nie! Mit der Hilfe von Professor Temudjin erforscht Battushigs „Netzwerk“ die Ziele und Routen der damals bekannten Welt, wohin Ptolemaios die anderen Reiter geschickt haben könnte, um das Siegel der Allmacht von gierigen Menschen fernzuhalten. Herr Temudjin glaubt, dass Hannibal nach der gleichen Methode vorgeht und sich deshalb besonders für Ägypten interessierte, das von Alexander in den ersten Jahren seiner Entdeckungsreisen erobert wurde. Und wo hätte Hannibal bessere Kundschafter finden können als in den Klöstern, bei den Mönchen, die alte Sprachen beherrschen, antike Bibliotheken verwalten und Beichten hören? Wo wir gerade bei den Mönchen sind – das Ganze war ein Fiasko. Bruder Kyrillos wurde von seinen koptischen Oberen abgesetzt, nachdem sie unsere Geschichte gehört und den Film gesehen hatten, den John im Keller von St. Bishoi aufgezeichnet hatte. Kyrillos gestand, dass er bestochen wurde, aber da er Buße und Schweigen gelobt hat, werden wir von ihm nichts weiter erfahren ... Zacharias ist spurlos verschwunden und mit ihm die Aktentasche mit einer Million Dollar. Egal, ich bin am Leben, wir haben es überstanden! Um uns nach der Aufregung zu entspannen, habe ich John zu einem Wochenende mit meinen Eltern eingeladen, die glücklich von ihrer Reise nach Hawaii zurückgekehrt sind. Während wir fröhlich in dem alten Simca dahinklappern, lächle ich bei der Vorstellung, wie wir durch das Vogelschutzgebiet reiten, schnattern wie Elstern und gurren wie Tauben. Wenn das so weitergeht, nenne ich John am Ende auch noch „mein Täubchen“! Aber mein Lächeln hält nicht lange an. Die Musik im Radio wird plötzlich von einer Nachrichten-Sondersendung unterbrochen. „Im Nationalmuseum in Kairo wurde vergangene Nacht eingebrochen. Gegenstände von großem historischem Wert sind verschwunden, aber die Museumsleitung hat keine weiteren Einzelheiten bekannt gegeben. Ein Sicherheitsmitarbeiter der Nachtschicht im Keller überlebte den Angriff der Einbrecher. Er liegt derzeit auf der Intensivstation, schwebt aber vermutlich nicht in Lebensgefahr.“ John sieht entsetzt aus. Er weiß, genau wie ich, dass das Hannibals Werk sein muss. Wir versprechen uns im Stillen, dass wir, das „Netzwerk“, und alle, die uns helfen wollen, alles tun werden, was in unserer Macht steht, um seine finsteren Pläne zu vereiteln! http://www.howrse.de/legendaires/histoire/amira Die Geschichte wurde von Christine Frasseto (Howrse/Owlient) geschrieben. Wikia ist eine Wissensdatenbank und speichert die Geschichte lediglich nur zum Nachlesen ab. Einzelnachweise en:Amira's Legend Kategorie:Geschichten der legendären Pferde